My Little Pony: Ancient World
by Dinopony2580
Summary: It has been 5 years since the asteroid almost destroyed the Earth and Twilight and her friends have gotten invited to a theme park that brings ancient creatures back from the past and they are in for quite a ride. But, things turn deadly when a genetically modified monster ravages the park. Will they survive and stop it, or die from it. A sequel to My Little Pony: Collision Course.
1. Prologue: 3 Years Ago

**UNIVERSAL PICTURES** and **LEGENDARY PICTURES** presents

 **20TH CENTURY FOX**

 **LIONSGATE**

 **ALLSPARK** PRODUCTIONS

A Hasbro Company

In association with **BLUE SKY STUDIOS**

 **3 YEARS AGO**

 **MANEHATTAN**

 **10 MILES FROM MAINLAND EQUESTRIA**

Manehattan, Equestria's New York City, a wondrous city it is. It was a mighty thunderstorm. Ponies were walking around with umbrellas, trying not to get wet.

But, our attention was not focused on them, but rather on a dock outside on the outskirts of Manehattan.

A team of ponies were on the dock, setting up things for some secret and important stuff. 2 ponies jumped in a submarine while a helicopter waited for them.

Technology has really improved in the last few years in Equestria. Vehicles are starting to become more popular then something pulled or powered by a horse.

The submarine submerged under the water. A pony in a poncho had the communication device to communicate with the submarine team.

The submarine was close to a mile underwater. They were skimming the seabed as if they were looking for something, which they actually were.

Then, they came across something. When, they got closer, it came into view. It was a skeleton of an old enemy, Captain Monstra. They examined it.

They could see where Leviathan broke and snapped his neck. "There he is. Captain Monstra" a pony said.

The other pony clicked a few buttons and the sub's left arm extended out. The arm's claw opened and grabbed around one of his ribs.

Then, the right arm wielded a buzz saw. It extended out and went to the same rib. It then sliced a piece of the rib off.

Then, a balloon appeared from the left arm and the claw detached from the left arm with the piece of rib in it as well.

It floated to the surface with a blinking light on it so the team could see. "Specimen collected and sent to the surface" the first submarine pony said.

"Roger that" the poncho pony said. "Air 1, clear for take off. Begin tracking" he said. "Yes sir" the helicopter pilot said and the helicopter lifted off.

It didn't take long for the helicopter to find it. "Land 1, the asset is secure. We got what we came for. Were coming back to you" the pilot said.

"Marine 1, you can come back to the dock" The poncho pony said. "Roger that" the sub pilot said and started back to the dock, leaving Monstra's skeleton.

What the sub ponies didn't know is that something was watching them.

* * *

Leviathan was swimming around Manehattan. Him, Sloth, Spike and the Mane 6 came to Manehattan to check on Rarity's Boutique.

They were sleeping at the hotel while Leviathan to take a late night swim. He was swimming when he saw Monstra's skeleton.

He swam towards it and examined it. In that moment, he was thinking about that battle. His thoughts were interrupted by lights.

He immediately swam away and hid behind a rock. He peeked over the rock, examining the thing.

He immediately knew it was a submarine, but what was it doing. He got a little brave and swam closer, hiding in some seaweed.

He watched as the submarine did its duty, cutting one of Monstra's ribs off. Leviathan watched in astonishment yet confusion.

Questions were running through his head: What would they need from Monstra's skeleton?, What are they doing with it?, What are they using the rib for?...

His questions were halted when the submarine sent the rib to the surface and then, turned around to head back to where it came from.

Leviathan decided to follow them to see what they were up to.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dock, the poncho pony was beginning to pack stuff up into the helicopter. "You got the specimen?" he asked.

The pony loading stuff into the helicopter showed him the rib piece. The poncho pony nodded and the pony in the helicopter put it away.

Then, the submarine came up from under the water. The poncho pony ran over to the submarine ponies. "Good job, guys" he said. "Thanks" the first said.

They started having a conversation. The poncho pony kept babbling on. But, what they didn't realize Leviathan was stalking them.

Then, a claw appeared on the dock. Leviathan rose up out of the water. He pulled himself up onto the dock.

When he regained himself, he began stalking the poncho pony. The sub ponies saw him and started growing nervous.

They started growing scared and started panicking. When Leviathan got up behind the poncho pony, he raised up, towering over the poncho pony.

The sub ponies were trying to hold back their fear. "Um, sir" the first sub pony said. "What?" the poncho pony asked, his babbling broken by him.

The pony pointed and he turned around to become face to face with Leviathan. His eyes widened at the site of Leviathan.

He had never seen him before, which caused his immediate response to scream and run.

Leviathan growled at the poncho pony before he screamed and started running.

Leviathan let out a thunderous roar in response and chased after the poncho pony. The sub ponies were the first to make it to the helicopter.

"Pilot, get us out of here!" a pony said. "Roger that" the helicopter pilot replied and they started up the helicopter.

"C'mon!" a pony shouted at the poncho pony just as the helicopter lifted off "Hey, wait for me!" the poncho pony shouted.

Then, that pony let down a ladder so he could climb up. Leviathan was close on his tail, snapping at him every chance he got.

He managed to jump onto the rope just as Leviathan lunged forward, barely missing the poncho pony.

The poncho pony was relieved for a second, but all of a sudden, Leviathan lunged up, snatching the rope ladder.

With his strength, Leviathan pulled the helicopter down. The poncho pony was now panicking. "Were going down! Cut the rope, now!" the pilot said.

A unicorn started using a spell that would cut the rope. "No, no, no, no, no!" the poncho pony shouted. Leviathan used his claw to hold the rope down.

He tried snapping at the poncho pony, but failed to do so. "I said cut it! Cut it now!" the pilot shouted again.

But instead, the rope snapped because of Leviathan's strength.

Leviathan spat out the chunk of rope and let out a thunderous roar after the helicopter that echoed through out Manehattan.

The poncho pony laughed in relief. He finished climbed up the ladder and got into the helicopter. He sighed in relief.

They pulled up the ladder and shut the door. Everypony was relieved.

"DNA sample secured! Tell the boss were coming back home" a pony said and the others cheered in triumph.

Leviathan watched as the helicopter zoomed away.

He then snorted and decided to head back to the hotel for a good night sleep after quite the night this was.

Then, flashes of lightning happened and they finally revealed the title.

 **MY LITTLE PONY: ANCIENT WORLD**


	2. Welcome to Ancient World

**3 YEARS LATER**

 **PONYVILLE**

Leviathan never mentioned the incident that happened 3 years earlier, mostly because he forgot about it and he couldn't talk.

It was a normal day in Ponyville, as always.

Twilight was reading a new book she had gotten recently, Spike was cleaning the castle, and Starlight was out with Trixie. Spike was dusting off a bookshelf.

But then, his stomach started acting up. He then burped out a note from Princess Celestia.

He tried to catch it, but instead, it fell down and hit Twilight on the head. "Spike!" Twilight shouted up at him. "Sorry, Twilight" Spike replied.

Then, she realized it was a note from Princess Celestia. She picked it up with her magic and opened it up. Spike slid down the ladder and joined her in reading it.

It said: _Dear Twilight Sparkle, I recently went to a fascinating theme park and think you should go. It will be quite the experience for you. So, I bought premium ticket for you and your friends. You can bring a total of 15 friends with you. It will be quite fun and enjoyable. I guarantee it! Your Faithful Tutor, Princess Celestia._

Twilight grew excited. Spike was a little, too. Twilight saw the premium and she picked up with her magic. She then gave it to Spike.

"Don't lose this ticket, Spike" Twilight said. Spike saluted Twilight. "You got it, Twilight" Spike said.

"We got to let my friends know right away" Twilight said putting a way the book. "I highly agree with you, Twilight" Spike said.

"Then, come on! We got no time to lose" Twilight said and they immediately went to there friends to let them know of this special notice.

* * *

 **3 Days Later...**

Twilight had invited all her friends: Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders tagged along as well, so did Leviathan, Trixie, and Starlight. Stargazer went with Princess Celestia to the park.

So did Princess Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Discord, and Flurry Heart. Sloth and Sydney were on their honeymoon.

So, she only brought the only friends of hers who were available or haven't already gone. The Mane 13 arrived at the train station.

"This is so exciting!" Pinkie said, trying to hold back her excitement. "I know, Pinkie. Besides, this is a _special_ kind of park" Applejack said.

"I wonder what wonders we'll discover?" Starlight asked. "Who knows, Starlight. It could be good or bad, who knows" Trixie said nervously.

"I bet we'll ride rollercoasters!" Scootaloo said. "Or the Mari-go-round!" Sweetiebelle said. "Or a Ferris wheel" Applebloom said.

"The possibilities are endless!" All 3 said at the same time. Then, the Friendship Express's whistle was heard as it came up from yonder.

"Well, we're about to find out" Twilight said. The Friendship Express roared up to the station, screeching to a stop. Ponies got on and off.

"Next stop, Manehattan!" the conductor yelled. The Mane 13 got on board. They sat in their preferred seats.

" _All_ aboard!" the conductor shouted and the Friendship Express started moving. "Ah! I've never been so excited!" Pinkie said.

"Me neither, Pinkie!" Twilight said. They all cheered as the Friendship Express roared away across the tracks.

* * *

An hour later, the Friendship Express arrived at Manehattan. The Mane 13 got off the Friendship Express, looking around.

Luckily, Princess Celestia gave Twilight special instructions so they wouldn't get lost. "Follow me, guys" Twilight said and they did.

After a few minutes, they finally came across the dock. It was a ferry dock. "This is it" Twilight said, putting away the instructions.

The Mane 13 came down to the dock and got in line. It took only a few minutes for them to get to the register.

Twilight went up to the register, which was an earth pony. "How many?" the register asked.

"1 Alicorn, 1 Dragon, 3 Unicorns, 2 Pegasi, 2 Earth Ponies, 3 fillies, and 1 Pliodragonator" Twilight said. But then, the register saw it was Twilight.

"Oh my Celestia! Princess Twilight Sparkle. I am such a huge fan!" the register said. Twilight giggled. "Why, thank you" Twilight replied.

Then, Spike gave the register the premium ticket. "Thank you, Spike" the register said. Then, she saw the whole gang.

"The whole gang's here!?" the register said. "Princess Celestia gave us that ticket. She wanted us to check out this _fantastic_ theme park" Rainbow said.

"Ah, that makes more sense" the register said. She hole punched the ticket and gave it back to Spike.

"Enjoy the park" the register said and the Mane 13 entered the ferry. She was a little sketchy about Leviathan, but she knew he was nice.

The ferry then went on its way. The Mane 13 went up to the top and looked out. Ahead, was an island. "Celestia never mentioned an island" Twilight said.

"Well, if she gave you more detail, it wouldn't be a surprise, silly" Pinkie said. "Why would they build a park on an island" Starlight asked.

"To make it more awesome!" Rainbow said. Starlight agreed to that. The ferry arrived at the island. They got off and looked around.

Then, they saw a unicorn holding up a sign that said "Princess Twilight Sparkle". "Were they epxpecting you?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but it's probably Princess Celestia's doing" Twilight said. They walked over to the unicorn.

"Hello there. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. May I help you?" Twilight said to the unicorn.

"Oh, hello there, Twilight. I'm Zara" the unicorn said and they both shook hooves.

"Yes, we are expecting you. Princess Celestia told us you were coming" Zara said. Twilight grew excited.

"If you and your friends would follow me this way, please" Zara said. Twilight let out a little cheer. They arrived at a bullet train.

They entered it and it moved away, along a singular railed bridge. A voice talked from a speaker, giving all kinds of information about the park.

The Mane 13 went up front to view what lies ahead. They came across a gate and at the top read the words: **Ancient World**.

As they neared the gate, it slowly opened up, revealing the full park.

The train crossed over a bay of water and passed different sights too before they came to a train station.

They got off, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran ahead. "Applebloom! Sweetiebelle! Scootaloo! Get back here!" The group said at the same time.

"Come on!" Sweetiebelle said. "You have got to see this!" Scootaloo said. The Mane 10 chased after them. "Can they slow down?" Zara asked.

"When they are this excited?" Applejack said. The CMCs were already on the escalator when the group finally caught up.

Later, Zara took them to their hotel room where they would stay. "I didn't know this park had hotels" Rarity said. "Come on!" Scootaloo said.

"Let's go explore the park!" Applebloom said. "Now, hold on there sugar cubes. We can't just go when we haven't got our stuff unpacked" Applejack said.

"Your just going to have to wait" Rainbow said. "We don't want to wait anymore!" Sweetiebelle said.

Then, the 3 fillies saw a door that lead to a walk out pattio. They opened the door and it had a view of the entire main section of the park.

They looked in awe at all the sights and the park itself, especially because of how big it was. They couldn't wait to go and explore the park.


	3. Meet: Claire

An elevator slowly goes down with a view of the jungle behind it. A unicorn is on in the elevator. She has a lab coat on, meaning she is some sort of scientist.

She has a light tanish coat with cherry brown hair and her eyes are a light blue.

As she moves down in the elevator, she names off her colleagues and finally her name, Claire. She pulls out a watch, checking the time, then puts it away.

Then, the elevator doors open. "Welcome to Ancient World" she says. She walks into a lab, where a bunch of scientists are working on different things.

Some are looking into microscope, while others are examining eggs.

"While year over year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever" Claire said as she walks down a hall.

A few business ponies are behind her, listening. They walk through a view hall where ponies with unauthorized access can watch the scientists as they work.

"Our share holders have been patient, but let's be honest, nopony's impressed with an ancient creature anymore. 4 years ago, we brought up the idea of bringing ancient creatures back from the past, but as the years go by, less and less people show up. We discover new species every year, but consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth" Claire says as they walk into a lab.

"Good news is, we've discovered a new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past year then half a decade of digging up bones" Claire continues as they walk to a computer screen.

"So. When you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?" Claire asks them. The business ponies look at each other.

"We want to be thrilled" one said. "Don't we all" Claire replied. She went to the computer screen and swung around the DNA on the screen.

"Dragomonstranator, our first genetically modified hybrid" Claire said. "How did you get ancient creatures to, you know" another business pony asked.

"Oh, Dragomonstranator wasn't breed" a voice said and the business pony turned around to see a scientist.

"He was designed. He will be 75 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than a P-Rex" the scientist finished.

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Local news coverage, celebrity visitors, eyes of the world" Claire said.

"When will he be ready?" the first business pony asked. The scientist smiled. "He already is" the scientist said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Mane 13, they had just finished unpacking. They were now heading to a big cone-like pyramid building that was the visitors center.

"Come on!" Applebloom said to the group. "Now hold up there sugar cube" Applejack said.

The CMCs opened the doors to the visitors center and what a sight it was on the inside.

As soon as the group walked in, they were fascinated in awe at the place.

"Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory" a voice said from a speaker.

Then, a hologram of a Ponatosaurus, a long necked dinopony, appeared as they walked in. Trixie jumped at the sight of it.

"Relax, Trixie. It's just a hologram" Starlight assured. Trixie sighed in relief. The hologram let out a bellow.

Then, they went to explore the wondrous Ancient World.

They found many different things, like holograms and fossils of the ancient creatures, where they lived, what they did, etc.

Then, Claire appeared from the top of a stairwell. "Princess Twilight? Is that really you?" Claire said.

Twilight turned around and saw Claire at the top of the stairwell. "Yes, that is me" Twilight replied.

Claire reached the bottom of the stairwell and went to Twilight. When they were in reach of each other, they shook hooves.

"Hi, I'm Claire Dearling. Princess Celestia told me you were coming" Claire replied. Twilight nodded.

"So, how are you liking the full Ancient World experience?" she asked Twilight.

"I love it! I didn't know you could bring these creatures back to life!" Twilight said, fascinated.

"Well, we finally managed to since now technology has really improved in Equestria" Claire said. Then, Twilight's friends joined in.

"Whoa, are these all your friends" Claire asked.

"Yep, we have Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Starlight, Trixie, Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, Scootaloo and Leviathan." Twilight said, pointing out all her friends.

Claire was fascinated by Leviathan. "Well, Leviathan. I heard you're the last of your kind" Claire said and Leviathan nodded.

"Well, not anymore. We now have Pliodragonators here at Ancient World" Claire said happily. Leviathan perked up and cheered. The others laughed at him.

Then, Claire's watch went off.

"Oh, sorry guys. I wish I could stay and chat but I got some business to attend to. It was nice meeting you guys!" Claire said before she left to do her thing.

The Mane 13 waved back at her too before they continued on their Ancient World experience.

* * *

A few minutes later, Claire entered the control walked over to a stallion earth pony and a mare pegasus. "What's the live count?" Claire asked.

"22,216" the pegasus replied. "Any incidents?" Claire asked. "Yeah, 6 fillies in the Lost and Found and 28 down with heat stroke" the stallion replied.

"Did you close the deal?" the pegasus asked. "Looks like. Pony Wireless presents Dragomonstranator" Claire said.

"Ugh, that is so terrible. I mean why not just go the distance, Claire, and let these corporations name the creatures. I mean they got all the ball parks. Why stop there?" the stallion said.

"Why are the West Plains closed?" Claire asked.

"Another Ponycephalosaurus roaming outside his zone, but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation" the pegasus said.

"Security said the invisible fence were a no fail. Now that is the second time this month" Claire said disappointed.

"Well, they shoot out their implants when they butt heads" the pegasus said. "How much longer until they get it out of there?" Claire asked.

"He just got 5 milligrams of carfentanil" the pegasus replied.

"He's very stoned. So, why don't we show a little sympathy. I mean you do understand these are actual animals, right?" the stallion said.

Then, Claire saw how messy his work space was, with papers everywhere. "Clean up your work space it's...chaotic" Claire said.

The stallion looked at it and was quite messy. Then, Claire secretly moved a trash bag over.

The stallion reached over to grab something, but accidentally knocked his soda in to the trash can. It was like Claire predicted it.

He reached in to the trash and took it out, brushing it off with his hoof to make sure it wasn't dirty and Claire walked away, smirking.


	4. Mr Masrani: Dragomonstranator Paddock

A helicopter flew over the island, heading to a landing platform that viewed the main part of the park. It landed and Claire was waiting for it.

She then walked up and entered the helicopter. When she entered, the pilot said her name while taking off his sunglasses. "Claire" the pilot said.

"Mr. Masrani! You're flying?" Claire said. "I got my licence" Masrani replied while turning back to face Claire. "Two more" the pony said in the passenger seat.

"Ah! Two more days" Masrani said. "So, how's my park doing?" Masrani asked.

"Great! We're up by 2 and a half percent over the last year.A bit lower then our initial..." Claire said while adjusting herself and putting her seat belt on, but she was cut off by Masrani.

"No, no, no! How's it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are they mostly enjoying it?" Masrani asked.

"Well, recently, Princess Celestia and Luna decided to visit and today, Princess Twilight Sparkle came to visit!" Claire replied, "But on average it's...in the low nineties."

"That's great! Very good! And how are _they_ enjoying it?" Masrani asked. "Well, the princesses enjoyed it very much so, and Twilight is so far" Claire replied.

Masrani nodded in approval. "Okay. Now show me my new creature" Masrani said before he took off.

It was a rough take off, but they managed to get into the air. They immediately headed for the Dragomonstranator's enclosure.

Claire cringed from the air turbulence. "You look tense, Claire" Masrani commented. "Maybe you should just focus on the controls" Claire said.

"The key to a happy life is to accept that you are never actually in control" Masrani said. "Bird!" Claire shouted and it caused the pony in the passenger seat to jump.

Luckily, Masrani maneuvered the helicopter to dodge the bird. "You should have spent a day at the beach. Get some sun" Masrani said.

"Uh...right. So, marketing thought that we could off set some of the costs..." Claire said, but was interrupted by Masrani.

"Ugh, enough about costs! Don't forget why we built this place, Claire. Ancient World exists to remind us how very small we are come new. You can't put a price on that. Now please. We're flying. _Breathe_ " Masrani said before he put back on his sunglasses and accelerated the helicopter, causing Claire to cringe from the air turbulence.

A minute later, they arrived at the Dragomonstranator's enclosure.

They exited the helicopter, but then, Claire noticed the pony in the passenger seat run to a bush a started puking. "Is he okay?" she asked Masrani.

"Are you okay!?" she shouted at him. "He's probably just being dramatic" Masrani replied. Masrani viewed the paddock.

It was still being built on, but it looked strong enough to with stand just about anything. "Are you still building?" Masrani asked.

"We planned to open in May, but asset containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected" Claire said.

Masrani saw a pony welding a steel support. Then, Masrani followed Claire into the enclosure.

"We hit a few speed bumps early began anticipate where the food would come from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm, the others threatened to quit. I couldn't guarantee their safety" Claire said.

She walked up to a control pad and typed in a few buttons. "She's intelligent?" Masrani asked. "For a creature" Claire responded.

"And that" Masrani said, pointing to a majorly cracked part of glass. Claire followed his hoof to it. "It tried to break the glass" Claire replied. Masrani nodded.

But then, stomping and trees breaking was heard. Masrani looked out into the enclosure. All he saw were the large spikes on its back.

But then, it raised its head up revealing it fully. Its mouth was full of lethal, sharp teeth that stuck out of his mouth like that of a crocodile or alligator.

Its had a long neck and spikes, like that of a dragon. Its horns were also dragon like, too. It also had a little nose horn in the middle of its elongated snout.

"Think it will scare the fillies?" Claire asked Masrani. "The fillies. This will give the parents nightmares" Masrani said. "Is that...good?" Claire asked.

"It's fantastic" Masrani replied. The Dragomonstranator looked directly at them, as if he saw them as food. "Can it see us?" Masrani said.

"They say it has very good eyesight" Claire replied. "Weren't there two of them?" Masrani asked.

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy" Claire replied. "What happened to the sibling?" Masrani asked. "He ate it" Claire replied.

Masrani's eyes widened in horror and fascination. Claire smiled at him. But, Masrani ignored it. "So, the paddock's quite safe, right?" Masrani asked.

Claire nodded. "We have the best structural engineers in the world" Claire assured and she walked over to another control panel and typed some more buttons.

"There's an Equestrian Navy Man here, an animal and creature expert, Owen Grady" Masrani said. Claire made a face where she was not pleased.

"I know who he is" Claire said. "I want you to bring him in and let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something that we can't" Masrani said and Claire agreed.


	5. Meet: Owen, the Ponyraptors, and Hoskins

Deep within the jungles of the island, at least a mile away from the actual theme park, a pig runs through the forest.

He squeals in terror as something is chasing him. Then, the pig comes across a large paddock.

4 feet come running around the corner and halt as a voice says, "Ho!" Then, the pig runs through a small door. It closes behind him as he runs through.

The 4 feet look like that of a pony, but instead of hooves are claws. All 4 feet have a killing claw that acts like a switch blade.

Then, it is revealed that they belong to a Ponyraptor. Ponyraptors look much like a pony, but have the nature and ferocity of a Velociraptor.

They have sharp teeth, reptilian eyes, and a scaly fur coat. There mane and body look like that of a pony.

They also have a long tail like that of a lizard and at the end, the actual pony tail. Then, the current one is joined by 3 more.

"Hey!" a voice says and the 4 Ponyraptors look up. The sunlight shows the silhouette of a pony on a bridge above the Ponyraptors.

Then, the light clears and it becomes a dark tanish male pegasus with a black mane and tail. He holds out a hoof, signalling them to stop.

In the other hoof is a clicker. "Okay, eyes on me!" he says and all but the lead Ponyraptor makes eye contact with the pegasus.

"Blue" the pegasus says, but the first Ponyraptor still doesn't make eye contact. She's still looking for that pig.

"Blue!" he says again, clicking the clicker, and the Ponyraptor finally looks up. "Watch it" he said to Blue, the lead Ponyraptor.

She is easy to tell because of a blue stripe the runs along her sides. "But then, a Ponyraptor to Blue's left started acting up.

"Charlie! Hey! Don't give me that crap!" the pegasus said to the Ponyraptor, named Charlie, on Blue's left side and she stopped acting up.

Then, the Ponyraptor on Blue's right acted up. "Delta! Lock it up!" the pegasus said. Then, all Ponyraptors listened and behaved.

"Good! And...we're moving!" the pegasus said and he walked over to another side of the bridge. The Ponyraptors followed him, making eye contact.

"Ho!" the pegasus said before making a stop. "Okay, that's good! Very good!" the pegasus said. He clicked the clicker again.

There was a bucket where he was and he reached in and pulled out a dead mouse.

"Very good! See, Charlie, that's what you get" the pegasus said before he threw the mouse to Charlie.

Charlie jumped up and snatched it out of the air before chomping it up. He grabbed another mouse and threw it to the back Ponyraptor named Echo.

She snatched it up and ate it instantly. He did the same for Delta, too. Then, he grabbed one more mouse out of the bucket and it was a huge one.

"Blue" the pegasus said and he got Blue's attention. "This one's for you" he said before he threw it to her and she immediately snatched it up and ate it.

"Ho!" the pegasus said and the Ponyraptors faced him. "Eyes up" he said and they followed his command. He finally threw his hoof down.

"Go!" he said and the Ponyraptors ran off. Then, he was greeted by a black coated pony. "You finally did it, man!" the pony said congratulating him.

"Owen!" a voice said and an older pony came up, laughing in amazement.

"I was starting to think I hired the wrong ponies but dang, you got them eating out of your hoof" the elder pony said.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending" the pegasus, named Owen, said. "Yeah, well you're not sending in your reports" the old pony said.

"We've been busy" the other pony said. "Too busy to cash your paychecks?" the old pony asked. "What do you need, buddy?" Owen asked the elder pony.

"Field Test" the elder pony replied. Owen did not like the sound of that, so he turned around and walked away.

"Hey, I've just seen that they can respond to command. We need to take the research and get it on its feet" the elder pony said.

"They're wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in a field" Owen replied.

"I just saw a bond. A real bond, between man and beast" the elder pony, named Hoskins, said, getting in Owen's path. "You're in my way" Owen said.

"Come on. We're the same. We are dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago and now we know they can take orders" Hoskins said.

"Finally make progress after the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" the other pony said.

"Oh, come on, gents. It's grown up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves and they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out in Equestria, that fancy tech that we discovered in the past five years is gonna go dark" Hoskins finally finished.

"And if that tech's not going to eat them if they forget to feed it" Owen replied.

"Look. Look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells. Instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth, belt, buckle and all" Hoskins said.

"Whatever you decide, they'll want to be in control" the other pony said.

"Well then we remind them who is. We terminate the roads and promote only royal bloodlines" Hoskins said.

The other pony burst into laughter while walking away. "What? What's so funny?" Hoskins asked him and he didn't respond.

"You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them and now you think you own them" Owen said.

"We do own them. Extinct animals have no rights" Hoskins said. "They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins" Owen replied.

"Exactly! We're sitting on a gold mine and Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo. "He just wants to teach ponies some humility. He doesn't make weapons" Owen replied.

"You think that the eighth richest pony in Equestria is into oil, telecom, and family fun parks? He's so diversified he doesn't even know what he owns" Hoskins said.

"How long has PONIgen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asked.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the endgame. These animals would replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?" Hoskins asked.

This entire time that they've been talking, Owen and Hoskins have been walking around the paddock.

They finally came to a room that separated the inside of the paddock from the outside. Owen walked in and shut the door behind him.

He then pressed a button on a control panel that locked the door. It made an eerie buzzing sound, too.

"War is a part of nature. Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other, Mother nature's way of testing her creation. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. And without that, we end up in a place like this. Charge seven bucks a soda" Hoskins finished.

"Do you here yourself when you talk?" Owen asked. Hoskins smiled. "This is gonna happen, with or without you boys. Progress always wins" Hoskins said.

"Maybe progress should lose for once" Owen said. But then, there was whole bunch of commotion going on.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" a pony said, running with a catcher in hoof.

He raised the catcher down, almost ready to catch the pig, which was running for its life and it squealed in terror.

But then, just as the pig was about to enter the loop, a Ponyraptor came and snatched up the pig.

The catcher got caught on the ponyraptor, pulling the pony down with it. The other ponyraptors saw him and immediately circled him, seeing him as food.

Owen immediately opened the gate. "Owen, no!" the black coated pony said. The pony backed up from the ponyraptors.

They screeched, hissed, snarled, and roared at him. When the gate was high enough, Owen flew through.

Then, he saw 2 unicorns ready to fire from their horns.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your fire!" Owen said to them before he landed in between the Ponyraptors and the catcher pony.

They did as he commanded. "Hold your fire! Do not fire! Put 12 amps into these animals and they're never gonna trust me again" Owen told the unicorns.

The black coated pony ran into the room and stopped the door from opening any higher and he helped pull the catcher pony into the room.

"Blue, stand down. Stand down." Owen said and Blue snapped at Owen. "Hey, hey! What did I just say!" Owen said.

"Delta, I see you! Back up!" Owen said, turning his head to Delta who roared at him. "Okay, good. Good" Owen said.

"Charlie. Stay right there. Good" Owen said. Hoskins watched in fascination. "Close the gate" Owen said. "Are you crazy!" the black coated pony said.

"Hey, just trust me" Owen replied. "Close the gate!" the catcher pony said.

Hesitating for only a second, the black coated pony ran over and pushed the button.

The gate slowly began to close and at the last second, Owen ran for it, diving under the gate in the nick of time.

As he did, the Ponyraptors chased after him, only to get a mouthful of metal bars. The Ponyraptors then ignored Owen and the others.

Then, Owen turned to the catcher pony. "You're the new guy, right?" Owen asked. "Yeah" the catcher pony said, nodding.

"Ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Owen asked. The catcher pony just stared blankly at Owen.

"Don't ever turn your back to the cage" Owen said before walking away. Then, the catcher pony turned to a growling sound.

Charlie was looking at him through the cage, showing her teeth. Then, she removed her head from in between the bars, but still stared at him.

Owen walked to the other side of the room to see Hoskins watching him. Owen stared at him before Hoskins nodded and walked away.


	6. Split Up: Claire Invites Owen

A foot stomped on the ground. It belonged to a baby Unicornoceratops. But, on the baby Unicornoceratops's back was a filly, laughing in excitement.

Other fillies were also riding more baby Unicornoceratops, too.

4 kids were petting a baby Ponymimus close by and in the fence next by were bunches of other ancient creatures. And also close by were the Mane 13.

The CMCs were watching the fillies have fun. "Boy, I wish I could ride one" Scootaloo said. "I think you are a little too old, Scoots" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I know" Scootaloo replied. "This place is just for little fillies" Applebloom said. But then, they saw Zara talking on the phone, only concentrating on that.

Twilight and the others were also too busy watching the fillies play on the Ponyceratops and other creatures.

Leviathan was also getting quite the attention as well. Most ponies knew him since he was with Twilight, while others thought he was trained.

The parks keepers knew he was with Twilight since Claire told them all he was. But, the bad thing was he scared some of the creatures.

The CMCs were only with Applejack, Rainbow and, Rarity, there older sisters.

"Applejack, I'm board" Applebloom said. "Yeah, can't we just go ahead. We don't have to wait for Twilight" Sweetiebelle said. The 3 looked at each other.

Applejack sighed. "Alright. But if Twilight scolds us, it's on you fillies" Applejack said.

The CMCs cheered in excitement and the 6 went ahead of Twilight and the group. As they head off, a filly gives a baby Ponatosaurus food.

When it takes the food from her hooves, they're all covered in saliva. "Yuck" she says. The CMCs run ahead.

"Ladies and gentleman, the next P-rex feeding will be in 5 minutes" the speaker said. "Whoa" the CMCs said at the same time.

"Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller fillies" the speaker said. "Guys, come on" Scootaloo said. "Let's go check it out" Applebloom said.

"Are you sure, sugar cube?" Applejack said. "You might not be able to handle it" Rarity said. "Oh, it will be fine" Sweetiebelle said.

"We're not smaller fillies, now are we" Scootaloo said. The Mane 3 agreed to that and they decided to go in. The title was: **Ponysaurus Rex Kingdom**.

They entered a log like structure and went to a glass window. The exhibit was a redwood forest and inside was a goat tied with a chain to a pole.

Then, a flare was tossed in to the pen next to the goat. A deep bellow came from inside the forest and the Ponysaurus Rex appeared, P-rex for short.

It had the same appearance of a Ponyraptor, but was 5 times bigger and lacked the switch blade claws on each foot.

It walked over to the goat and snatched it up in one big bite. The Mane 6 watched in horror, awe, and fascination.

"Ew" the CMCs said, but then they burst into laughter.

"Glad Fluttershy wasn't here or she'd have a meltdown" Rainbow said and the other 2 agreed before they giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire was driving to Owen's so he could inspect the Dragomonstranator paddock. She arrived at his place and saw he was stretching.

She pulled up and Owen saw her. "What do they want now?" Owen asked himself. "Mr. Grady. I need you to come...take a look at something" Claire said.

"Why are you calling me "Mr. Grady"?" Owen asked. "Owen" Claire corrected, "If you're not too busy." "I'm pretty busy" Owen said, stretching out his wing.

"We have an attraction" Claire said. "That's not what you said the last time I saw you" Owen clarified. "I'm talking about the creatures, Mr. Grady" Claire said.

"Owen!" Owen corrected again, walking over to Claire. "A new species we made" Claire said trying to swat a bug. Then, Owen swatted it with his wing.

"You just went and made a new creature?" Owen asked. "Yeah, it's kind of what we do here?" Claire clarified.

"The exhibit opens to the public in 3 weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you" Claire said.

"You want to consult here or...in my bungalow?" Owen asked. "That's not funny" Claire said. Owen giggled while walking up the stairs to his house. "A little funny" Owen replied.

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities" Claire said. "Why me?" Owen asked, walking around to the back.

"I guess Mr. Masrani thinks since you're able to control the Ponyraptors..." Claire said while following Owen up the stairs, but then, she was interrupted by Owen, who came back.

"It's all about control with you. I don't control the Ponyraptors. It's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date" Owen said while walking back down the steps and this shocked Claire.

"Excuse me! I never wanted a second date!" Claire said. "You prince out on an itinerary for a night out" Owen replied. "I'm an organized pony" Claire said.

"What kind of a diet doesn't allow tekela?" Owen asked. "All of them, actually" Claire defended. Then she sighed.

"Okay, okay. Can we just focus on the asset, please?" Claire asked.

"The asset? Look, I get it. You're in charge out here. You got to make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spread sheet, but they're not. They're alive" Owen said.

"I'm fully aware that they're alive" Claire replied.

"You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking I got to eat, I got hunt, I gotta..." Owen said before making a motion with his hoof and Claire thought to herself, "Oh my Celestia" while smiling.

"You can relate to at least one of those things, right?" Owen asked. Then, Claire walked down the steps to Owen.

"I'll be in the car. You might want to wash up. They're very sensitive to smell" Claire said before she walked to her car. Owen watched as she went to it.


	7. The Dragomonstranator Escapes

Meanwhile, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived at the next exhibit that was in the bay.

"The Mosadragodile was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosadragodiles. Okay, folks. Let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy so, be nice and give her a hand when she comes up" the director said.

A shark on a crane lift was moved over the water. Then, all of a sudden, the Mosadragodile jumped out of the water and snatched up the shark.

The Mane 6 watched in awe at its size and ferocity.

It managed to pull the whole shark off the crane and it submerged back underwater, splashing the audience in the process.

"Ugh, my hair and makeup" Rarity said. "Get used to it, Rarity" Applejack said. "That...was...AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

The CMCs also agreed and they cheered too. Then, the seats started moving down.

"Okay, hold on tight. We're going to give you an even close look at our Mosadragodile" the director said.

As the seats went down, it became more like an aquarium. Then, the full Mosadragodile was revealed. It looked exactly like a Pliodragonator.

Actually, the 2 are relatives of each other. The only difference is that Mosadragodile is 5 times bigger and is fully aquatic, having flippers instead of webbed feet.

The audience clapped at her. Then, she finished off the shark in one massive chomp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire and Owen arrived at the Dragomonstranator's paddock.

"We've been prebooking tickets for months. The park needs a knew attraction every few months in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Corporate felt that genetic modification would up the wild factor" Claire said while her and Owen were walking up some stairs to the room that showed the paddock.

"They're ancient creatures. Wow enough" Owen said. "Not according to our focus groups. The Dragomonstranator makes us relevant" Claire said.

"The Dragomonstranator" Owen giggled. "We needed something scary and something that suited its features" Claire replied.

They finally entered the viewing room. "What's this thing made of?" Owen asked.

"The base genomes are a dragon and Pliodragonator. The rest is classified" Claire said.

"You made a new creature but you don't even know what it is?" Owen asked.

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public. Can we drop a steer, please?" Claire asked and the control pony went to a control system.

"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asked. "All its life" Claire replied. "Never seen anything outside of these walls?" Owen asked.

"We can't exactly walk it" Claire replied. "And you feed it with that?" Owen asked, pointing to a crane as it lowers a slab of meat into the paddock.

"Is there a problem?" Claire asked. "Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional" Owen replied.

"Your Ponyraptors are born in captivity" Claire said.

"They're siblings. They learn social skills, and I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least he knows that means food" Owen finished.

"So, he needs a friend? We should schedule playdates? That sort of thing?" Claire asked. "Probably not a good idea" Owen replied. Claire tapped on the glass.

"Where is it?" she asked herself. "Is it in the basement, or down stairs? Maybe it's in the wreck room" Owen said.

"It was just here. We were just here" Claire said and she walked over to a control panel. Then, the screens said: **NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED**.

"Oh shoot" Owen said. "It doesn't make sense. These doors haven't opened in weeks" the control pony said. But then, the screens said: **NO SIGNAL**.

Claire thought the computer was being stupid. "Were those claw marks always there?" Owen asked, pointing his wing to some claw marks on the wall.

"You don't think it...Sweet Celestia" Claire said, immediately knowing that the computer wasn't being stupid.

"He has an implant in his back. I can track it from the control room" Claire said before running off to the control room.

Owen stared at the claw marks, not believing it.

* * *

Claire was now racing in her car to the control room.

With her magic, she held a phone up to her ear. "We have an asset out of containment! Put A.C.U. on alert! This is not a drill!" Claire said.

Meanwhile, at the control station, the pegasus and stallion were having a conversation. Then, they heard a ringing sound. The stallion saw it was the phone.

He picked it up. "Yeah, hello" the stallion said. "Larry, get me coordinates on the Dragomonstranator" Claire said.

The stallion, named Larry, hesitated for a second and looked to the pegasus. "Okay, yeah. I'm doing it right now" Larry replied.

Mr. Masrani then came to see what the situation was.

Back at the paddock, Owen, the control pony and another pony walked into the paddock to inspect it, since the Dragomonstranator had escaped.

They walked over to the claw marks. Owen rubbed his hoof across one of them. Then, they looked at it, from bottom to top.

"Almost 40 feet high. Really think it could of climbed out?" the control pony asked. "Depends" Owen said. "On what?" the control pony replied.

"What kind of creature they cooked up in that lab" Owen said. Back at the control room, Larry had just gotten the Dragomonstranator's coordinates.

"Wait, what the hay. It's in the cage" Larry replied back to Claire. "Well that's impossible. I was just there" Claire said.

"Claire, I'm telling you, he's in the cage. Wait, wait a second. There are people in there" Larry replied. Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Masrani was also shocked. "Get them out of there, now. NOW!" Claire said and the pegasus immediately contacted Owen and his gang.

"Paddock 11, this is control, you need to evacuate the containment..." the pegasus, but for the others, it was static.

Then, the control pony activated his walky talky. "Paddock 11, do you copy" the pegasus said clearly through the radio now.

"Yeah, what's the problem" the control pony replied. "It's in the cage! It's in there with you!" the pegasus said. "GO!" Owen said and the 3 started running.

The control pony saw trees moving and snapping. He immediately went back to the big door.

Owen and the other pony ran back in the direction of the smaller door. But then, the Dragomonstranator stomped in front of them.

They looked up at it, for it towered over them. Then, it let out a ferocious roar and Owen and the pony ran in the opposite direction.

Owen was ahead of the other pony and so, the other pony wasn't so lucky. It easily snatched up the pony with his long neck.

The pony screamed as he was eaten alive. Claire, Mr. Masrani, Larry, and the pegasus listened in horror as he was chomped up.

Meanwhile, the control pony typed in the code and opened the door.

Before he exited, he looked back at Owen and the Dragomonstranator who was still chomping up the other pony. "Close the door" Masrani said.

"We can't lock him in there" Larry said. "Come on! Close it now!" Masrani said, pushing the button.

"Somebody talk to me! What is happening!" Claire shouted and demanded. Meanwhile, Owen was running for his life.

The Dragomonstranator was right on his tail. He quickly started flying and barrel rolled through the door. But, the door didn't close in time.

The Dragomonstranator got caught in the door, but pushed it open without any trouble. Owen slid underneath a truck and stayed hidden, out of its sight.

It walked around, growling. Owen looked at each features. It walked on 4 feet. Its claws were sharp, strong, and long. Its limbs were strong and muscular.

The back limbs were a little bit shorter than the front ones and were dragon-like. With the front limbs, it walked on its knuckles and had a thumb.

Its tail was quite long and the entire body, from head to tail, along the spine were huge spikes like that on a dragon.

Its body shape also had the appearance of a dragon, too, except no wings. It also had a long neck like that of a dragon, also.

It also had horns on the back of its head like that of a dragon, too.

It also had an elongated snout, like a Pliodragonator, with it's teeth sticking out, like that of an alligator or crocodile, and on the top of the snout was a little nose horn, like on a dragon.

Finally, it contained fierce reptilian eyes. The Dragomonstranator was quite scary, indeed. Then, Owen saw the control pony hiding behind a car.

The control pony looked around and saw the Dragomonstranator's tail at the end of the car. He tried not to cry.

All of a sudden, the Dragomonstranator swiped the car, making it airborne for a few seconds before it crashed onto the ground, upside down. Owen took cover.

When he looked back, he saw through the smashed window of the car that the pony was now exposed. Then, he was snatched up and eaten.

Owen quickly grabbed a sharp stone and sliced the oil wire, spraying oil all over him.

When he looked back to the Dragomonstranator, it was now coming to his car. Owen laid perfectly still.

The Dragomonstranator lowered his neck down and smelled underneath the car, letting out a scary, low pitched growl. The oil luckily hid Owen's sent.

The Dragomonstranator roared in irritation before lifting his head up.

Then, his front limb smashed down on the ground, followed by his back limb and then his tail as he walked away.

Owen sighed in relief, but now there is a 35 ft tall, 65 ft long genetically modified monster roaming free in Ancient World.


	8. Dealing with Problems

An elevator opens and Claire is on the other side. She walks into the control room, nervousness upon her face. Soon, everypony is staring at her.

"Everypony...remain...calm" Claire said. She then looked at the screen. A red dot, signaling the Dragomonstranator's location, was on there.

Then, she walks down the stairs and goes to stand beside Larry. "The implant will shock it if it gets to close to a perimeter fence" Claire said.

"Okay, it's moving really fast" Larry said. "This is control, put on a park wide alert" the pegasus said. "Hang up that dang phone, please" Masrani said.

"Sorry, I'm getting new information. Everything's fine" the pegasus said into the phone.

"Let asset containment capture it quietly. The very existence of this park is propagated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It's an eventuality, okay?" Masrani said.

"You should put that in the brochure. Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody" Larry said.

"That paddock is 4 miles from the closest attraction. A.C.U. is going to handle this, know one else is going to get..." Claire said, but then Larry finished her sentence.

"Eaten" he said, finishing her sentence. Meanwhile, A.C.U. is packing up, getting ready to face Dragomonstranator.

They grabbed guns, tasers, electric prods, everything needed in an operation like this.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ponyraptors were locked up. The black coated pony from before was making sure they were okay and good to go.

He was stroking Blue with his hoof, calming her down. "How fast can they run?" Hoskins asked. The pony looked up from petting Blue.

"Forty. Fifty when they're hungry" the pony replied. Hoskins then walked over. "You ever open them up? See what they can do?" Hoskins asked.

"No" the pony replied. Then, Blue made a sound that caused Hoskins to jump and he burst into laughter. "He got me. He got me" Hoskins said.

"What do you think. Want to take one home?" the pony asked. "Hey don't joke" Hoskins said.

"When I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup" Hoskins said, moving around Blue, who stared and growled at Hoskins.

"It was like two months old, could barely walk. He used to sleep on my bed. Watch over me" Hoskins continued while they walked over to Delta.

"My wife, she...came at me with a steak knife. Took a chunk out of her arm" Hoskins continued. "Did you put him down?" the pony asked.

"Heck no. We had an unshakable bond, you know. Just like you and a...what's his name?" Hoskins asked, gesturing to Delta.

"Delta, and she's a girl" the pony replied. "Can I uh..." Hoskins made a gesture with his hands, wanting to pet her. The pony stepped aside, gesturing "yes".

When Hoskins put his hand on Delta's neck, she growled and shook. The pony petted her, calming her down. Hoskins, then, continued petting her.

"Wow" Hoskins said in fascination, feeling Delta's scaly fur coat. Then, a ringing was heard. The pony pulled out his cell phone and looked at it.

"Code 19!" the pony shouted and everypony scattered and went to work. "What's Code 19?" Hoskins asked.

"Asset out of containment. These ponies, they never learn" the pony replied before he walked off.

"They're gonna learn all kinds of things about their asset now" Hoskins said before taking out his phone.

"Hey, yeah. It's me. We might have an opportunity here" Hoskins said into the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and the group were looking for Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, and the CMCs.

"Why would they just run off like that?" Twilight said.

"Maybe they got tired and wanted to move on because you do realize how long we spent admiring those babies" Starlight said.

"Relax, Twilight. I'm sure they're fine" Pinkie assured. "I hope you're right, Pinkie" Twilight said. "Or maybe they got eaten" Trixie said nervously.

"That's very unlikely" Starlight said. "Oh, but it could of been. There are plenty of carnivores here in the park" Fluttershy said, backing up Trixie.

"Will you two stop it" Spike said. "Listen, how about we split up" Twilight said. "We'll meet back at the Visitor's Center" Twilight suggested.

The group agreed and they immediately split up, leaving Zara all by her lonesome.

Twilight and Spike went together, Pinkie and Fluttershy went together, and so did Trixie and Starlight, but Leviathan went solo.

Zara immediately lost sight of the group and she was left all alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and their sisters were riding the bullet train, otherwise known as a monorail.

Below in the valley were a heard of Ponymimus running along side a tour car. "You think Twilight and the others are looking for us?" Applejack asked.

"Most likely" Rarity replied. "I hope she doesn't yell at us" Applejack said. "There's a 50% chance she will, and a 50% she won't" Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, sis. We'll take all the blame" Applebloom assured Applejack and she smiled at Applebloom.

Then, Scootaloo saw some trucks driving along a road below. "Hey, check this out and Applebloom and Sweetiebelle joined her, seeing the trucks, too.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Applebloom wondered.

"Probably some important stuff" Scootaloo replied and the 3 fillies watched as the trucks continued along the road.


	9. ACU vs Dragomonstranator

The A.C.U. trucks roar past a river where you could go by kayak and see some of the ancient creatures that lived near rivers, like Pliodragonator, Leviathan's species.

Back at the control room, everypony's watching. Then, all of a sudden, Owen appeared from the elevator. He did not look happy.

"I need to see your badge. Sir, sir!" the pony said, trying to see Owen's badge, even though he didn't have one. Claire looked back at Owen.

She could tell he was angry. "What the hay happened out there?" Owen asked.

"There were thermal cameras all over that paddock! He could not just disappear!" Owen said angrily. The pony stopped Owen, but Owen pushed him aside.

Claire sighed. "It must of been some technical malfunction" Claire replied.

"Were you not watching? He marked up the wall as a distraction? She wanted us to think he escaped" Owen said.

"Hold on, we are talking about an animal here" Claire said. "A highly intelligent animal" Owen replied. "400 meters to the beacon" the pegasus said.

Now, everypony was watching. Meanwhile, the A.C.U. trucks raced to the beacon. Then, they stopped and the A.C.U. went on foot from there.

Meanwhile, back at control, Owen couldn't believe it. "You're going after him with nonlethals?" Owen asked. "We have 26 million dollars invested in that asset.

We can't just kill it" Masrani replied. "These men are gonna die" Owen said. "300 meters to the beacon" the pegasus said.

"You need to call this mission off, right now" Owen said. "They're right on top of it" Larry said.

"Call it off, right now" Owen said and this set Claire off, irritated by Owen. "You are not in control here!" Claire yelled.

Meanwhile, A.C.U. wandered through the forest, tracking the Dragomonstranator. They kept there eyes pealed, aware and on alert.

Then, they came to a river, the lead pony looking at his watch that tracked the Dragomonstranator. Then he held his hoof up, which commanded them to stop.

He saw a weird shaped rock that seemed to be where the beacon was coming from. He reached down and picked it up.

He flipped it over and there was the tracking beacon in it on the other side. It, in fact, was a slab of skin.

Meanwhile, back at control, they looked at it grotesquely. "What is that?" Masrani asked. "That's his tracking implant, she clawed it out" Owen replied.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked. "He remembered when they put it in" Owen said. Back with the A.C.U., the pony stared at the slab of skin.

Then, all of a sudden, a droplet of blood fell onto his arm. He stared at it weirdly. Then, another droplet fell onto his arm.

He then looked up and saw a bunch of leaves stained by blood. He then got up and looked back to the group. Then, a snapping of trees was heard.

The group looked up and then, the leader did too, following there gaze. It led to the Dragomonstranator sticking its head out from the trees.

The color of his skin helped him blend in with the forest.

The leader screamed and the Dragomonstranator grabbed him with its claws, threw him on the ground, and smashed him with its knuckles, instantly killing the lead pony.

The others shot there weapons or horns at the Dragomonstranator, but it seemed to do nothing. Then, he chased after the group, them still shooting at him.

Then, the ponies with the eletcric prods came forward and zapped the Dragomonstranator, but it did almost nothing, just irritating him more and more.

Then, a pony shot a net, snagging the Dragomonstranator's mouth. He turned around in circles, knocking over trees and ponies at the same time.

But then, he finally freed the net from his mouth and he let out a thunderous roar.

Then, he slammed 2 ponies with his tail, knocking them back, while snatching up another pony and devouring him in a few quick chomps.

Then, as an injured pony is dragged away by 2 others, a pony with a shotgun comes forward and shoots the Dragomonstranator several times, but they do no good.

Then, the Dragomonstranator runs towards him with jaws open wide. The shotgun bullets doing nothing to it.

Then, the Dragomonstranator snatches up the shotgun pony, eating him up instantly. Back at the lab, everypony is in shock.

Over half the A.C.U. team is dead now and Mr. Masrani feels terrible. "Evacuate the island" Owen said. "We'd never reopen" Claire said, shaking her head.

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. He is seeing all of this for the first time. He does not even know what he is. He will kill everything that moves" Owen said.

"You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Masrani asked.

"He is learning where he fits in the food chain and I'm not sure you want him figure that out. Now, asset containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M1-34 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Owen said.

"We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of a war zone" Claire said. "You already have" Owen said.

"And Princess Twilight is also visiting here. I'm especially not going to do it when she's here" Claire said.

"I don't care. We need to kill this thing, pronto!" Owen said.

"Mr. Grady, if you are not going to help, then there's no reason for you to be in here" Claire said and this set Owen off.

He swiped with his wing at the organized papers on Larry's desk. It caused them to go flying everywhere.

Larry gave a "What the heck!" or "Oh, come on!" gesture. Then, Owen walked away. Then, he walked over to Mr. Masrani.

"I would have a word with your ponies in the lab. That thing out there, that's no ancient creature" Owen said to Mr. Masrani before he exited the control room.

Claire thought about something for a second. Then, Claire looked back to the map of the island and the cameras that were all over the park.

Then, she looked at the live count. Claire sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to close everything North of the resort. This is a phase 1 real world, bring everyone in" Claire said.

"This is a phase one real world. I repeat, this is phase one, bring everyone back in" the pegasus said and everypony immediately followed in it.


	10. The Gyrosphere: Masrani and Henry

Meanwhile, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, and the CMCs waited in line to enter the Gyrosphere, a spherical vehicle. Then, they finally got to the Gyrosphere.

"Enjoy the ride" the ride director pony said. "Thank you, Mr." Scootaloo said to him and he smiled back at her.

They go into a mega gyrosphere, which could hold a maximum of six ponies and the seats were placed vertically instead of horizontally, which was equal to two by six.

The Mane 3 sat in the left side and their sisters sat next to them.

Applejack and Applebloom had control of the driving part, the front, Rainbow and Scootaloo sat behind them, the middle, and Rarity and Sweetiebelle sat in the back.

As soon as they left, the ride director got a phone call. He picked up the phone. "Hello?...Seriously!?" he said.

Then, he hung up the phone and turn to the ponies waiting in line. "Uh, sorry folks. The rides closed" he said and everypony started complaining.

He took out an Ancient World handbook. "Um, everypony needs to proceed to the monorail and..." he said but it was no use.

Everypony talking over him and complaining. "Come on, guys. I just work here" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab, the scientist pony from before that helped Claire introduce the business ponies to the Dragomonstranator came out of a room that was restricted to the public.

He pressed some buttons on a control pad and put his hoof print on the hoof print recognition pad, locking the room. Then, he heard the speaker.

"Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed" the speaker said. Then, the scientist turned around to see Mr. Masrani.

"You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal that asset's genetic makeup" the scientist said, pouring some tea for him and Mr. Masrani.

"Modified animals are known to be unpredictable" the scientist said. "It has killed ponies, Henry" Masrani said to the scientist, whose name is Henry.

"That's unfortunate" Henry said. "It managed to outsmart us ponies. It damaged the thermal system to its paddock. It also faked its escape" Masrani said.

"Really?" Henry asked. "What arised you to do this?" Masrani asked. "You did" Henry said.

"3 years ago, I knew we'd run into this problem, so I sent my team to Manehattan to collect some of Captain Monstra's DNA to make your creature bigger. Scarier. Um, cooler I believe is the word you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits" Henry said.

"What you are doing here. What you have done. The board will shut down this park, seize your work, and everything you have built" Masrani said.

"All of this exists, because of me. If I don't innovate, somebody else will" Henry said. "You are to cease all activities here, immediately" Masrani ordered.

"You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science, but we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Ancient World is natural. We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals, and if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different, but you didn't ask for reality, you asked for more teeth" Henry finished.

"I never asked for a monster!" Masrani snapped. "Monster is a relative term. To us, a dragon is a monster. We're just used to being a dragon" Henry finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the valley, a mega gyrosphere rolled through the valley and the Mane 6: Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, were in it.

On a screen in the front, a pony was talking to them.

"Hey there! I'm Jimmy Fallon and welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, the amazing machine made possible, by science. Your safety is our main concern, which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Ponylophosaurus venom" the pony said, who's name was Jimmy Fallon.

He then whooped around and broke some beakers which exploded. The beakers actually contained Ponylophosaurus venom.

"One drop of this can paralyze you so watch out. Is this real? It is!" then, Jimmy slowly fell to the ground.

"And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a fifty caliber bullet" Jimmy said before he turned around and shot a fifty caliber pistol at an aluminum oxynitride glass pane.

It stopped the bullet, but the force of the bullet caused the pane to fall backwards and break the glass shelves behind it.

"The gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times, so you got nothing to worry about" Jimmy finally finished. "Where are they?" Scootaloo asked.

"Maybe right there, Scoots" Rainbow said, pointing ahead. The group looked in awe at the many kinds of dinoponies and other ancient creatures on the plain.

There were Ponatosaurus, Unicornoceratops, Ponysaurolophus, and Ponegosaurus. The group stared in awe at all the dinoponies.

Then, they looked at the screen. "Do to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort" the screen said.

The CMCs were saddened by this. "Hey, we can stay in here for a little longer" Rainbow said. "I agree" Scootaloo said. "Me two" Applebloom said.

"Me three" Sweetiebelle said. "No, we should head back" Rarity said. "Come on Applejack, _please_ " Applebloom pleaded.

Applejack thought about for a second. "Ah, shoot. We can stay in here for a few more minutes" Applejack said and the 3 fillies cheered, so did Rainbow.

Then, Applejack accelerated the gyrosphere. Surprisingly, the dinoponies ran along with them.

* * *

Back at the control room, Claire was worried about Twilight, thinking that she could get killed by that monster and if she did, she would feel responsible and never be able to forgive herself.

Plus, to make things worse, the 3 main princesses of Equestria would punish her in some awful way. To make sure things were okay, she called Zara.

"Zara, I need you to bring the princess and her friends back to the hotel...Whoa, slow down I can't here you...What!" Claire said, but now, after hearing what Zara said, she was on full alert.

Zara had told Claire that Twilight and the group left Zara so they could search for her other friends, who went ahead of the group and recently, Twilight came back to Zara and told her that her other friends were in the gyrosphere.

After talking with Zara, she immediately went to Larry and the gyrosphere tracker. "Are there any gyrospheres left in the valley?" Claire asked Larry.

"No, there all accounted for. It's my job. Wait. Yeah, there's one in the field" Larry said. Then, Claire went over to the mare pegasus.

"Send a team of rangers and bring them in" Claire said. "Security, we need a search and rescue in the valley" the pegasus said.

"It's gonna be a while, we've got out hands full out here" Security replied. Then, Claire picked up the phone.

"No, no, no, no, no! There are 6 guests missing. You need to make this your top priority" Claire said. "Just do it man" Larry said. But, security didn't do it.

"Okay, Fine, I'll do it myself" Claire said, irritated. Then, she saw Owen arguing with a pony, and she knew exactly who to get help from.


	11. Dragomonstranator Attacks the Gyrosphere

Back in the valley, the Mane 3 and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were still exploring the valley.

Then they came across an open gate. "What the hay happened here?" Applejack asked.

"Guys, it's off road" Rainbow said. "I think we should go back now" Rarity said nervously.

"I think we should investigate" Applebloom said. "It will be like an adventure" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah!" Sweetiebelle added. Applejack thought about it.

"Alright. But if we get in trouble, it's on you fillies" Applejack said and the CMCs cheered before they went through the gate and entered the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Visitors Center, Claire was looking for Owen.

She walked through a Ponyraptor hologram of Blue.

But instead of Owen, she found Twilight and the others. "Twilight?" Claire asked.

Then, Twilight turned around. "Hi, Claire" Twilight said. "Claire" Owen said.

Claire sighed in relief to see Owen. "I need your help" Claire said.

"We" Twilight corrected, joining Claire's side. "Okay" Owen replied.

"Twilight's friends are out in the valley. Please, if anything happens to them..." Claire said, but then, Owen shushed her and pulled her to a better spot.

"What do they look like?" Owen asked. "They are..." Claire started, but Twilight stopped her.

"I got this" Twilight said to Claire.

"The first 3 are mares and the last 3 are fillies. Applejack is an orange coated earth pony with a yellow mane and tail and where's a cowboy hat. Her mane and tail are in braids. Rainbow Dash is a blue coated pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Rarity is a white coated unicorn with a curly indigo mane and tail. Sweetiebelle is Rarity's younger sister who is also a unicorn with a white coat and purple and magenta mane and tail. Scootaloo is a young pegasus who has an orange coat and purple mane and tail. Finally, Applebloom is Applejack's younger sister, who is also an earth pony with a yellow coat and red mane and tail. She where's a bow on her head" Twilight finished.

Owen and Claire were impressed. Twilight smiled back.

* * *

Back with the the Mane 3 and CMCs, they had just entered the forest. "This is such a bad idea" Rarity said. "Oh, stop it, Rarity" Applejack said.

"We don't know what kinds of things lurk or live in this forest, Applejack. So, you must be careful" Rarity replied.

Then, they came around a corner of a tree and saw a group on Ponkylosaurus, a heavily armored dinopony.

"Now, look Rarity. Those guys are herbivores" Rainbow said. But then, Sweetiebelle saw something in the reflection of the gyrosphere, but nopony else noticed.

"Guys" Sweetiebelle said. "Yes, Sweetiebelle?" Rarity asked. "Look" Sweetiebelle pointed her hoof at the reflection, which was more clearer now.

The reflection showed some teeth. Then, the 6 slowly turned around to see the Dragomonstranator, which slowly began towering over them.

They had literally blank expressions on there faces. Then, the Dragomonstranator let out a thunderous roar, causing Rarity to scream.

"Go! GO!" Rainbow said to Applejack and she began to move the gyrosphere, but instead, the Dragomonstranator rushed forward, kicking the gyrosphere forward with his front foot in the process, shooting it forward.

The 6 screamed as they accelerated forward. It was like they were a pinball, bouncing off each Ponkylosaurus's armor as it went forward.

One Ponkylosaurus tripped and fell. Then, they finally stopped. Then, they watched in fascination as a Ponkylosaurus stood its ground.

Then, the Dragomonstranator came and roared at the Ponkylosaurus.

"GO! DRIVE!" Rainbow shouted to Applejack and Applejack started moving the gyrosphere forward, but, instead, they drove right in to the Ponkylosaurus's tail.

The Ponkylosaurus accidentally hit the gyrosphere with its clubbed tail, launching the gyrosphere back.

The gyrosphere then collided into a tree, causing it to go upside down. Applejack tried moving the gyrosphere, but it wouldn't budge.

Then, they watched as the battle began. The Dragomonstranator charged, but the Ponkylosaurus smacked it in the face with its clubbed tail.

Then, the Dragomonstranator tried biting the Ponkylosaurus's back, but he couldn't because of the armor.

But then, the Ponkylosaurus swung its tail again, only missing the Dragomonstranator.

Then, the Dragomonstranator reached around the Ponkylosaurus, clawing its left back leg with his long, strong, sharp claws, causing the Ponkylosaurus to fall from its leg giving out.

Then, the Dragomonstranator rolled the Ponkylosaurus onto its back before delivering the final blow, which was him snapping its neck with his powerful jaws.

This caused everyone except Applejack and Rainbow to look away. "We're safe in here, right?" Rarity asked. "Yeah, totally safe" Rainbow said, still shocked.

"You heard what the pony said. This thing can protect us from everything" Scootaloo said. Then, Sweetiebelle saw something.

"Guys, look" Sweetiebelle pointed and everyone looked.

The Dragomonstranator was looking directly at them through the gyrosphere's front, letting out a scary, low pitched growl.

Everypony was scared to death, not knowing what it would do. Then, he raised his head up with his dragon-like neck.

He spun the gyrosphere around, as if he were playing with it. Then, he brought the gyrosphere up right again.

Everypony watched as he easily punctured the gyrosphere's glass with his middle claw, the biggest claw on his hand.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong" Scootaloo said. He looked at them for second. Then, he opened his jaws, bringing them upon the gyrosphere.

The group screamed as he did. Then, he grabbed the gyrosphere in his mouth.

The pressure from his bite caused his teeth to also puncture the gyrosphere's glass.

Then, with the gyrosphere in his mouth fully and he had a firm grip on it, he slammed it on the ground repeatedly, slowly breaking it.

His breath fogged up the glass as well. Then, everypony quickly unstrapped there seat belts.

Rarity and Sweetiebelle were the first ones to fall out because the gyrosphere had a hole in the back from the repeated smashing.

Then, Rainbow and Scootaloo followed, and finally, Applejack and Applebloom.

Just as the Apple sisters fell out of the gyrosphere, the Dragomonstranator raised the gyrosphere up to do another smash.

Quickly, Applejack and Rainbow sheltered the group and when it was done, they ran as fast as they could away, literally running for their lives.

Then, the Dragomonstranator freed the gyrosphere from his mouth, which was now totally destroyed, and let out a thunderous roar after the six.

Soon, the six ran out onto a plain, still running as fast as they could for their lives.

They heard the Dragomonstranator stomping from within the forest before it finally appeared from the forest.

They looked back at it and, in return, it saw them. It roared at them before it chased them.

"Oh for Celestia's sake!" Rarity cried.

"Keep them hooves moving, Rarity!" Applejack said back to her.

Then, they came across a small cliff and below was a pool of water.

They looked back to the Dragomonstranator, who was gaining on them.

"JUMP!" Rainbow said and her and Scootaloo jumped off the cliff and into the water.

Applejack and Applebloom followed, and so did Rarity and Sweetiebelle.

The Dragomonstranator arrived as soon as Rarity and Sweetiebelle were about to jump off the cliff into the water.

The Dragomonstranator extended out his neck with his jaws wide open.

They jumped and he snapped his jaws, only missing them by a few feet.

They plunged into the water, Rarity screaming as they fell down.

The Dragomonstranator looked off the short cliff, seeing if they were still alive, but they never appeared up to the surface.

Then, he let out a roar in irritation before he walked off.

The six breached the water's surface, relieved the Dragomonstranator left.

They swam to the muddy bank on the opposite side.

"What was that thing" Rainbow asked, getting up out of the water.

"I don't know" Applejack replied, shaking off. "Whatever it was, it was scary" Scootaloo said.

"You can say that again" Applebloom said and the two burst into laughter.


	12. Search and Rescue

Meanwhile, Claire, Owen, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Starlight, Trixie, and Leviathan arrived in the valley to look for their missing friends.

But then, they saw something up ahead and Owen stopped the car. He got out to investigate. "Stay in the car" he told the others before he left.

He managed to also have his rifle. He walked over to the thing, which happened to be a wounded Ponatosaurus. He walked along its body to its head.

It was badly injured, having claw marks all over its body from the Dragomonstranator. For a large creature, it had a small head compared to its body size.

Owen comforted it. It breathed slowly and silently, but Owen could tell by the way it was breathing that it was hurting badly.

Claire and the others slowly got out of the car to join Owen. He slowly petted it, comforting it, while also feeling its rough, scaly, fur coat.

Then, Claire and the others joined Owen. Fluttershy tried to hold back her tears. Twilight, Claire, and the others grew sad, too.

Leviathan walked over and nudged the Ponatosaurus, making soft growls.

Then, the Ponatosaurus lifted its head up, trying to get up, but it was too weak to, so its head fell back down. Its pony-like ear twitched, too.

They all comforted the Ponatosaurus, trying to stabilize it. Then, the Ponatosaurus took one last breath before it completely stopped moving.

They immediately knew that it was dead. Fluttershy couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she cried into Twilight's shoulder and Twilight comforted her.

Leviathan rubbed his head against Fluttershy, also comforting her. Pinkie hugged Leviathan in sadness, too.

A tear ran down Claire's face and Trixie, Spike, and Starlight lowered their heads in sadness. But then, Owen noticed something.

He grabbed his rifle and walked over to where it viewed some more of the valley and he saw something he couldn't believe.

Soon, the others joined him and they were all in shock. Fluttershy's tears increased and the others had blank expressions of shock on their face.

5 Ponatosaurus laid dead in the valley because of the Dragomonstranator. "It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport" Owen said.

Luckily, on the way here, Twilight and the other 6 were told about the situation, so they know about everything that's happened and the Dragomonstranator.

* * *

On a beach of the island, not to far from the park, trucks were being unloaded by landing craft. Other ponies were there to help get everything situated.

Hoskins was walking along the beach, making sure everything was good to go. "Units on standby. Ready for go" a pony said to Hoskins.

"Good. Hold off on that live feed. We got an abominable situation here" Hoskins replied. "They give the enlightenment yet?" the pony asked.

"They will" Hoskins replied before he put on some headphones. On a cliff nearby, the black coated pony was watching them with some binoculars.

"Owen, we have a situation here" he said into his walky talky and the pony was a little irritated with Hoskins.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Owen, Claire, Twilight, and the group, they had arrived into the forest. Then, they came across the totally destroyed mega gyrosphere.

Owen and Leviathan got out, followed by Twilight and the others. Owen saw a tooth in the gyrosphere and pulled it out.

It definitely belonged to the Dragomonstranator. Leviathan smelled the gyrosphere and growled. Then, he smelt the tooth.

But, then, the others saw a piece of Applebloom's ribbon that was ripped and shredded. Twilight picked it up. "Oh, no, no, no! No!" Claire said.

But then, Owen saw hoof prints. "Hey, they made it out" Owen said, pointing to the hoof prints and Claire sighed in relief.

Twilight just knew they couldn't have been eaten so easily. They followed the hoof prints to the small cliff. "Sweet Celestia, they jumped" Claire said.

"They're pretty courageous" Twilight assured Claire. "Brave ponies" Owen said while putting his rifle on his back.

"Rainbow Dash!? Applejack!? Rarity!?" Pinkie shouted. "Quiet, Pinkie!" Twilight said softly. "Pinkie, they're still alive" Spike said.

"I know, silly. I just wanted to see where they are at" Pinkie replied. "But, we will not be if you continue to scream like that" Owen said. "Sorry, Owen" Pinkie apologized.

"You can like track their scent can't you?" Starlight asked. "Track their footprints?" Trixie asked. "I was with the Navy, not the Nano" Owen replied to them.

"What do you suggest we do?" Claire asked. "You guys stay back. I'll find them" Owen said. "No, we'll find them" Claire said, mentioning everypony else, too.

"You'll last two minutes in there. Less in that ridiculous lab coat outfit" Owen said and Claire then had enough.

She unbuckled her belt, releasing the top part of her lab coat. Then, she tied it around her waste and rolled up her sleeves.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Owen asked. "It means she means business and is going with you" Starlight said.

"In other words, it means I'm ready to go" Claire said.

"Oh, okay. Well let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say, exactly as I say it" Owen replied. "Excuse me" Claire said.

Twilight agreed with her. "Just relax. Just like taking a stroll threw the woods. 65 million years ago" Owen said before he took out his rifle.

Then, he pointed his rifle, gesturing her to go first and Claire did, followed by Twilight and Spike, which Spike was riding on Twilight's back, then Pinkie, Fluttershy, Starlight, Trixie, and Leviathan.

Before Owen followed along, he looked at the ground at a footprint made by the Dragomonstranator and next to it, its knuckle print, since the Dragomonstranator walks on 4 legs and its knuckles with its front legs.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other six were wandering through the forest. Applebloom saw an object and ran ahead to investigate.

When she arrived at it, it had a huge, bloody slash in it. She picked it up and examined it. Then, Applejack came along.

"What is this, Applejack?" Applebloom asked. Applejack took the object and examined it.

"Its a helmet, sugar cube" Applejack replied and she tossed it to the side.

"Come on, guys. We need to find a way back to the park" Rainbow said and she flew ahead.

"Rainbow, you know you could just fly up and check where the park is" Applejack said.

"The trees are too thick, but I'll keep an eye out for an opening" Rainbow said and they continued on. A little ways ahead, they saw a broken ATV mule.

"You think that monster did this?" Scootaloo asked. "Most likely it did" Rarity said, examining it. But then, Applejack saw an old building.

"Hey, check this out" Applejack said and the group followed her to the building. She looked at it from top to bottom. Then, she opened the doors to it.

Everypony followed her inside. "What is this place?" Scootaloo asked. "I don't know, sugar cube" Applejack replied.

They searched around the place, checking out this, that and other different stuff. They explored the place, checking out all the sights and stuff it had to offer.

Then, they entered what seemed to be a garage with two old jeeps. "What are jeeps doing here?" Scootaloo asked.

Automobiles have only been around for a little while, but everypony knew about them. Then, Applebloom had an idea.

"Applejack, you remember when we fixed up that pony's car?" Applebloom asked. "Yeah" Applejack replied and she immediately got the idea.


	13. A New Plan

Meanwhile, back at the park, ponies had no idea of the terror that now roamed the park or the reason why every ride was closing all of a sudden.

Back at the control lab, everypony, especially Larry, Mr. Masrani, and the mare pegasus, was keeping an eye on the Dragomonstranator.

"Every time this thing kills, it moves further south. It's heading right for the park" Larry said. Then, all of a sudden, Hoskins came through the elevator.

"Sir" the guard pony that asks for your identification said. "PONIgen" Hoskins said, holding up his card. Mr. Masrani turned around to Hoskins.

"Hoskins" Hoskins introduced himself. "I know who you are" Masrani said.

"Then you know why I'm here. I've been working for two years on an application for those Ponyraptors. They can hunt and kill that creature" Hoskins said.

"Your program was to test their intelligence?" Masrani asked.

"Yeah, it was and we did and in the process, we learned something. They follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you" Hoskins said.

"Let me be asked clearer then I can. No Ponyraptors are going to be set loose on this island" Masrani said.

"Oh my...Your, your, your out of your mind. What are you gonna do with all these ponies here. You got 20,000 ponies here, W-what are you going to do? They have no place to go. That thing is a killing machine!...and it will not stop" Hoskins said.

Larry and the pegasus looked at each other.

"Okay. I intend to personally look into your project to determine its survive ability, within the moral principles of this company" Masrani said.

Larry and the pegasus listened in. "Okay boss. What's your next move?" Hoskins asked.

* * *

Later, a helicopter was waiting for lift off. An M1-34 was being put on it. It was the exact one Owen mentioned earlier that they had in their armory.

An M1-34, by the way, is a type of machine gun. Mr. Masrani and the pegasus walked out to the chopper.

"Sir, I can't get a hold of your instructor" The pegasus said. "Never mind. He's likely caught up in the evacuation" Masrani replied.

"You sure there is nopony else who can fly a helicopter?" she asked.

"We don't need anybody else" Masrani said, looking back at her, giving her a look of determination.

Then, he climbed into the helicopter's pilot seat and it lifted off. She watched as it lifted off and flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack and Applebloom were still fixing the jeep. They were outside at the crashed ATV, getting its fresh battery.

As they took the battery from the ATV, they heard a snapping from with in the forest. They both grew a little nervous.

"You think it's out there, Applejack?" Applebloom asked. "I don't know, sugar cube, but I hope we don't see that thing again for a long while" Applejack replied.

"Whatever that thing was?" Applebloom added. They huddled close together as the took the battery back to the jeep.

When they got back, Applejack immediately put the knew battery in. "Alright, turn it over" Applejack said. Applebloom was in the driver's seat.

She turned the key and the jeep roared the life. "Yee haw" Applejack said. "It works!" Scootaloo said. "Finally, now let's get out of here" Rarity said.

Scootaloo, Rarity, and Sweetiebelle were in the back seat, while Applejack hopped in the driver's seat and Applebloom scooted over to the passenger's seat.

Rainbow was going to fly since she could go faster than any car.

"I'll race you back to the park, Applejack" Rainbow said, since there was a road right outside the garage that lead straight back to the park.

"Your on!" Applejack said and she switched the stick shift to drive and slammed on the gas pedal and soon, her and Rainbow, with the rest of the group, were racing back to the park.

* * *

Not to far away, Owen, Twilight, Claire, and the group heard the jeep as it raced away. They ran froward and soon came across the garage.

"That road goes straight back to the park" Claire said, gesturing to the road. "How did they even get one of these things started?" Owen asked.

"Applejack and Applebloom fixed a car one time" Twilight said.

Owen nodded and searched around the garage for something that could start one of these old jeeps up, but then, his search was halted by a stomp.

Everyone got behind Owen and Leviathan. Leviathan made a soft, menacing growl.

Then, another stomp was heard and Owen and Claire got behind the remaining jeep while the others hid in the room that lead into the garage.

Owen then realized he left his rifle behind.

He was about to go and get it, but then, a knuckle stomped at the garage's entrance and he immediately hid back behind the jeep.

Then, the Dragomonstranator lowered its head into the garage. Owen and Claire thought they were hidden good enough.

They were hidden from its eyes, but not its smell. It tried pushing over the jeep, but it was as close to the wall as it could go.

Then, the Dragomonstranator gave up and lifted its head out of the garage. When it was gone, Owen went around and grabbed his rifle. He and Claire sighed.

Then, Twilight peaked out from the room that lead into the garage. "Is it gone?" Twilight quietly asked. Owen nodded.

Then, all of a sudden, the Dragomonstranator burst through the garage's roof, letting out a menacing roar.

Owen and Claire ran into Twilight's room, Owen almost getting smashed by the jeep from the Dragomonstranator pushing it.

The group ran for their lives through the main room and out the entrance of the building.

Then, the Dragomonstranator smashed through the garage and into the main part of the building, letting out a thunderous roar.

Then, his roar was interrupted by the helicopter flying over head. He then decided to followed it.


	14. Masrani's Death: Back to the Park

Meanwhile, Claire, Owen, Twilight and the group were running through the forest, back to the park. Claire took out her phone with her magic and called Larry.

"Larry, we found him. South of the Gyrosphere Valley between the old building and the Aviary" Claire said. "Wait, are you following the it!?" Larry asked.

"Yes. Get A.C.U. out here. Real guns this time" Claire said. "A.C.U. is airborne. They took the helicopter" Larry said. "Who's flying it?" Claire asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Masrani and his team were in the helicopter, looking for the Dragomonstranator.

"Did you boys serve in the Equestrian Armed Forces?" Masrani asked. "Crystal Empire, sir!" the pony in the passenger seat said.

Then, the helicopter got a little turbulence. "Whoa. Got it, got it" Masrani said. Then, the mare pegasus messaged them.

"We have eyes on the target south of the Aviary. Proceed and engage" she said through the radio. "Come on! Look alive , boys! Look alive!" Mr. Masrani said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire, Owen, Twilight, and the group were following the helicopter, too.

They came to the edge of the forest and to a cliff that viewed the Aviary, home of the Pegasusodon, a flying dinopony that had the body shape of a pegasus, but the characteristics of a Pteranodon.

They have a long snout, no beak, full of sharp teeth, but it still acted and looked like a beak. Their wings were twice the size of a normal pegasus's wings.

All of their four feet had claws that could grab instead of hooves. Finally, they had scaly fur-like feathers instead of a scaly fur coat.

But, they had a mane, ears, body shape, and tail of a normal pony or pegasus. The group watched as the helicopter flew overhead towards the Aviary.

Meanwhile, the helicopter team soon saw the Dragomonstranator. "10 o' clock, by the bird cage!" the back pony said and they looked and there he was.

The pony immediately got to the M1-34 machine gun. Masrani moved the helicopter in position.

The Dragomonstranator roared at them, but when the helicopter was in position, the pony fired the machine gun and now, the Dragomonstranator was running for his life, bullets right at his heels.

Some scorched his tail and he roared in pain. Then when he got to the Aviary, he smashed into it.

When he was in, he started roaring at the Pegasusodons, scaring them away. Back at the control room, Larry just got the report.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No!" Larry said. "Looks like the fox got into the hen house" Hoskins said.

Back at the Aviary, the Dragomonstranator chased some of them out, causing them to go after the helicopter.

"Pull up, pull up, UP, UP, UP!" the pony in the back shouted. Mr. Masrani pulled up, but it was too late. The pony got snatched up by a Pegasusodon.

Then, another stuck its long snout through the wind shield of the helicopter, penetrating the passenger pony's chest, killing him instantly.

Mr. Masrani tried to gain control of the helicopter, but it was no use.

The Pegasusodons had overpowered the helicopter, causing it to go out of control and losing control all at once.

It went down, down, down, till it finally crashed into the Aviary, separating the tail from the body. Now, there was nothing Masrani could do.

He had lost and now had no control of the helicopter. The helicopter fell down, exploding as it hit the ground, killing Masrani.

The Dragomonstranator roared in triumph as it ran away, out of the Aviary. Twilight, Claire, Owen, and the others were in shock and hurt.

The pegasus was now crying. "We have a breach in the Aviary" she said, trying to hold back the tears. Larry was also heartbroken, but he wasn't a crier.

The once proud owner of Ancient World...was now dead. Hoskins now knew it was the time to act.

* * *

Back at the Aviary, the Pegasusodons were now free. They swarmed out of the aviary, ready to cause some havoc.

Owen, Claire, Twilight, and the group watched as the Pegasusodons drew closer. "To the trees, to the trees! Go, GO!" Owen said.

A Pegasusodon saw them and swooped down to grab them, but luckily, Leviathan roared and snapped at it, scaring it away.

Everypony got behind Leviathan and watched as the hundreds of Pegasusodons flew towards the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were racing each other back to the park, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rarity riding in the jeep Applejack was driving.

A gate stood in there way. Rainbow flew over the gate, but Applejack smashed through it. Applejack was full of joy. She had never had this fun ever.

"Applejack, you're driving like a mad pony!" Rarity said. "What? I've never had this fun ever" Applejack replied.

But then, Applebloom looked in the rear view mirror and saw the Pegasusodons. "Applejack" Applebloom said. "Yes, Applebloom" Applejack replied.

Applebloom pointed in the mirror and the other 3 looked back. "Sweet Celestia" Applejack said looking into the rear view mirror.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go! GO!" the 3 in the back said at the same time and immediately, Applejack put the jeep in full drive and it accelerated forward faster.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said and Rainbow looked down to her. Applejack and the rest of the group pointed behind them while shouting at her.

Rainbow turned around and she saw the Pegasusodons, putting her face into immediate shock.

She immediately accelerated her flight, just as one snapped and roared at her. She screamed as she flew faster.

Now, it was no longer a race, it was "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The group came across a gate that lead into the park. Two guards were on top of it.

The group was shouting things like "Open the gate!" or "Let us in!" while Applejack honked the horn. "That's a first" one of the guards said.

Then, they saw the Pegasusodons and they immediately new why the group came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen, Claire, Twilight, and the group were running back to the park. They came to an opening where a bunch of work ponies were scattering.

Then Claire's phone started ringing and she took it out with her magic. "Hello?" Claire said. "Claire, we spotted Twilight's other friends on surveillance.

They're approaching the West Gate, I'm heading there now" Zara said. "Thank goodness" Twilight said. "Okay, okay. Stay right there. I'm on my way.

Stay right with them" Claire said. "Hey!" Owen said and Claire turned to Owen, while hanging up the phone. He was on a four wheeler.

"Get on!" Owen said and Claire, Pinkie, Starlight, and Trixie hopped on while Spike hopped on Twilight.

Owen drove away with Twilight and Fluttershy flying beside them and Leviathan following them.


	15. Pegasusodon Attack: Reunion

Back at the park, everypony was unaware of the coming threat. Then, a speaker went off.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately" the speaker said, repeating it over again and again.

Everypony was a little confused. Then, they immediately see the Pegasusodons flying over the Innovation Center and everypony immediately scattered.

The Pegasusodons immediately started attacking ponies and the park itself. Meanwhile, in the control room, Hoskins and everypony else watched in horror.

Hoskins now had enough and he left the control room.

Back at the park, Pegasusodons weren't just picking on ponies, but also dinoponies and other ancient creatures.

One tried picking up a baby Unicornoceratops, but it was too heavy and it ended up dropping it.

The rangers there tried to keep the creatures calm, but it was of somewhat no use.

In another corner of the park, Owen, Claire, Twilight, and the group arrived.

Claire, Owen, Starlight, Trixie, and Pinkie hopped off the four wheeler and Spike hopped off Twilight.

They couldn't believe there eyes on the destruction that was happening. "Come on, guys" Owen said, grabbing a gun from a bunch of other ponies with guns.

Claire, Twilight, and the others followed Owen and the other ponies. Meanwhile, Hoskins went to the top of the control room which was the helicopter pad.

He looked out upon the park, not believing the destruction that was happening. Meanwhile, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived.

Zara was keeping an eye on them for Claire and Twilight. They were running from the destruction that was happening and going on around them.

"Stop running!" Zara said. "Its a life or death situation right now!" Applejack replied. Then, they came out into the open, seeing the full devastation.

The Mane 3 protected their sisters from any harm. "Don't just stand there..." Zara said, then, all of a sudden, she was snatched up by a Pegasusodon.

She screamed as she was pulled high into the air. The 6 watched in horror. Then, she was dropped and another one picked her up.

She was flown over the water and dropped into the water because she was too heavy. She thought she was safe, but it didn't end there.

A Pegasusodon plunged into the water and snagged her in its snout.

It tried flying out, but it was more difficult to hold Zara in its mouth and it was difficult to fly when you are wet. The 6 watched in horror.

Then, the Pegasusodon decided to hold Zara with its feet, making it somewhat easier.

But then, all of sudden, the Mosadragodile breached the waters surface, lunging out of the water. It had the Pegasusodon and Zara in its mouth.

The Pegasusodon tried to fly out and away, but Zara's weight combined with it being soaked prevented it.

The Mosadragodile finally snapped its jaws shut, clamping down on Zara and the Pegasusodon, killing Zara instantly but not the Pegasusodon.

The Pegasusodon roared in pain before it was dragged underwater and eaten.

The sight and witnessing of this nearly made Rarity faint and the others with just blank expressions of horror and shock on there faces.

"Go! Get inside now!" Applejack said to the group, snapping out of it. Then, Owen, Claire, Twilight, the group, and the group of ponies with guns appeared.

The group and Owen immediately started firing their guns at the Pegasusodons. To help, Starlight put a barrier around the group, protecting them.

Fluttershy cowered in fear and Trixie hugged Starlight in fear. Pinkie wanted to help, but she didn't know how.

Twilight, Spike, and Leviathan joined in the battle, while Claire got up high on a destroyed ice cream cart to look for Twilight's friends.

One by one, the Pegasusodons were shot down. One came at the group and Twilight shot a laser beam at it, knocking out of the sky and killing it.

Then, another one came at Twilight and Leviathan snatched it out of the air.

Leviathan pinned it down and roared in its face before delivering the final blow, which was him crushing its delicate head.

One almost snatched up Spike, but he luckily shot out fire in its face, burning it. Then, Pinkie got an idea. She grabbed Trixie and ran out of the barrier.

She held Trixie like she held Twilight when the changelings attacked Canterlot and before she fired all those laser beams at the changelings.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Trixie asked. "You want to play rough? Okay" Pinkie said. "What!?" Trixie asked.

"Just follow along" Pinkie said, whispering into Trixie's ear. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Pinkie shouted at the Pegasusodons before she pumped Trixie's tail, causing her to shoot out laser beams like a machine gun.

A bunch of Pegasusodons were now getting shot out of the sky.

Meanwhile, The Mane 3 and the CMCs were running for there lives as a Pegasusodon was chasing them.

"Claire! Twilight!" the group of 6 said at the same time. Owen lowered his gun, seeing the 6.

Twilight saw them and shot a laser beam at the pursuing Pegasusodon chasing them, causing it to slowly fall to the ground.

Then, all of a sudden, a Pegasusodon tackled Owen, causing Owen to fall.

Meanwhile, the Pegasusodon chasing the group of 6 finally landed, sliding along the ground.

It also caused the 6 to fall as well. It slowly made its way to them. They crawled backwards away from it.

It stopped in the nick of time, its pointed snout only a few inches away from them. Meanwhile, another Pegasusodon attacked Owen.

It striked with its mouth, but luckily, Owen blocked its bite with his foreleg. Then, it went for his face.

He held its snout back with his hooves, but it still snapped its jaws. Then, Claire saw what was happening with Owen.

She picked up his gun with her magic and bonked it in the side of the head, causing it to fall over. Then, she shot it multiple times, killing it.

She had had enough. She sighed. Everypony was speechless by the way Claire was acting. She helped Owen up and, with out warning, he kissed her.

"Aw!" the Cutie mark Crusaders said at the same time. Then, Twilight saw her other friends. "Guys!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight!" the 6 said and they all engaged in a group hug, with the others joining in. Claire felt relief in her. Then, they broke away. "

Why did you guys leave the group?" Twilight demanded. "Were very sorry, Twilight" Applebloom said. "Its not there fault" Sweetiebelle said.

"Yeah, _we_ suggested we should go ahead" Scootaloo said. "Yeah, Twilight. It was their idea" Rainbow said. "We're terribly sorry, darling" Rarity said.

"And I told these fillies that if you yelled at us, it was there fault" Applejack said.

"Well, thank you for telling me the truth. But, you had us worried sick! I thought you were eaten or killed, but I knew you guys would be okay, especially since you fillies had your sisters" Twilight finished and the group of 6 smiled at her.

"By the way Twilight, who is that with Claire?" Rainbow asked. "That's Owen Grady" Twilight said. "We work together" Claire said.

Then, Rainbow flew over to Owen. "Can I just say that you...are...AWESOME!" Rainbow said.

"Why, thank you, Rainbow Dash" Owen said then she flew back to her current position, trying to hold back her excitement.

"Hey, we got to go" Owen said. "Alright, come on" Claire said and they moved on with Twilight's group reunited.


	16. A Turn of Events

Back at the control room, the elevator opened to Hoskins and a group of other ponies behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey. You guys can't just walk in here" the guard pony said, but one pony with a gun aimed it at him, gesturing for him to shut up.

The clicking of the gun alerted everypony in the control lab.

"Simon Masrani's death was a tragedy. The new mission is to prevent further loss of life" Hoskins said. "Uh, who are these guys?" Larry asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You're all relieved of duty. There's a new team on the ground" Hoskins said.

* * *

Out at sea, off the coast of the island, a helicopter sped towards the island. On the side, it said PONIgen.

Four ponies were inside the helicopter, locked and loaded with guns.

Then, a pony saw a Pegasusodon flying just outside the helicopter as if it was racing them. The pony aimed his gun at it and shot it, killing it instantly.

It fell into the ocean and the pony smiled with pride. The helicopter grew closer to the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire, Owen, Twilight and the Mane 12 were heading back to the control room. Claire had just gotten a call from Larry.

"Larry, were on our way back to you" Claire said. "That's a bad idea. The board assigned emergency op to PONIgen's private security division.

This guy, Hoskins, is in charge" Larry said. Then, a pony tapped on the window, gesturing for Larry to hurry up.

"And he has this insane plan to use the Ponyraptors to hunt the Dragomonstranator" Larry said.

"What do you mean use the raptors?" Claire asked, but Owen knew exactly what "use the raptors" meant. "Son of a mare" Owen cursed.

Then, they saw the PONIgen helicopter fly by overhead. "Whoa! Watch your language! We have fillies here!" Applejack said, covering Applebloom's ears.

Rarity and Rainbow did the same thing to Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo. "Take the princess and her friends, and get them some place safe" Owen said.

They turned around to the door, which was acting like it was going to burst open. Then, it actually did.

A crowd of ponies stampeded through because of a remaining Pegasusodon flying above them. It let out a roar, causing them to scatter.

The Mane 15 ran for a car. They got in it, except for Leviathan, who was too big. Instead, he climbed on top of it. Owen got in the driver's seat.

He immediately backed up the car from the stampeding crowd and into a space, out of the crowd's way. "This does not feel safe" Scootaloo said.

"Can we stay with you" Applebloom asked. Claire thought she was talking to her. "I am never leaving you as long as you are here" Claire replied.

"No, no. Him" the CMCs said at the same time. "Owen" Applejack asked. The 3 fillies nodded. "Yeah. Definitely him" Rainbow said.

"But, seriously. I don't want Princess Celestia to scold me for not taking good care of you guys" Claire said.

"Wait, Princess Celestia told you to take care of us?" Twilight asked.

Claire nodded and the Mane 13 looked at each other and then, smiled in happiness that Princess Celestia would do something like that.

Then, they smiled at Claire. Leviathan smiled through Claire's side of the car and she petted him.

* * *

Later, at the Ponyraptor pen, Hoskins was overseeing the operations of his plan.

Night had also fallen over the island. Hoskins's employees had strapped cameras to the Ponyraptors' heads, which they really didn't like.

Then, he went over to Delta. A pony was checking if the camera worked on each Ponyraptor.

Hoskins tapped the pony holding the screen that had the view from the camera and the pony showed him it.

Hoskins looked at the screen then into the camera, which had night vision on. "Hey, right here" Hoskins said, talking to Delta.

Delta shook the camera from her movements. Hoskins laughed in enjoyment. "Right here" Hoskins giggled. "She looks at what she wants.

Usually what she wants to eat" the black coated pony from before that works with Owen and the Ponyraptors said.

Hoskins looked over to the black coated pony, then back to Delta, who was growling at him.

Then, Owen's, Claire's, Twilight's, and the Mane 12's car showed up. Owen got out, followed by Claire and the Mane 10. Leviathan got off the car's roof.

"You fillies stay here" Applejack said and the CMCs agreed. Then, Applejack shut the door and joined the group. Hoskins came out to greet them.

Owen was angry. "The mother head has finally arrived" Hoskins said and without warning, Owen punched Hoskins in the face.

"Ooh!" the CMCs said, watching from within the car. Hoskins recovered, rubbing his jaw.

"Get the heck out of here, and stay away from my animals!" Owen said angrily. "Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a mare" Claire said.

The Mane 10 agreed and Leviathan growled at Hoskins.

"Oh for Celestia's sake! How many more ponies have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you!" Hoskins said.

"It's not a mission, it's a field test" the black coated pony said. "This is a PONIgen situation now" Hoskins said and Claire and Twilight shook their heads.

"Okay, there are going to be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everypony's going to get off this island. You're going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, no, better yet, how your animals saved lives!" Hoskins said, having enough of everybody's bull crap about how this is such a bad idea.

"They're moving them out of containment. It's crazy!" the black coated pony said. "Let's move it out!" Hoskins shouted before he turned back to Owen.

"This is happening! With or without you" Hoskins said to Owen. Owen, at this point, had no choice.

Later, Owen pointed at a map, showing a bunch of ponies where the Dragomonstranator was at. They were all locked, loaded, and ready to go.

"We know that she is in sector five. This is a game we call Hide and Seek. It's a scent drill, we've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Ponyraptors are pack hunters. They like to heard the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give it everything you've got. We've got one good target and, gentlecolts, do not shoot my Ponyraptors. Please" Owen finished.

Later, Owen went to check on the Ponyraptors. "Easy, Blue. Easy" Owen said, petting and comforting Blue.

"You don't scare me" Owen said to Blue, fixing her camera. "Owen" Twilight said and Owen turned around to see Twilight and Mane 12.

"These fillies would like to know more about these guys" Twilight said, gesturing to the Ponyraptors.

"Well then, what would you fillies like to know?" Owen asked the CMCs. "First of all, are they safe?" Rainbow asked. "No they're not" Owen replied.

"What are their names?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, you have Charlie, this is Echo, here's Delta, and this one's called Blue" Owen said, pointing to and naming the Ponyraptors.

"She's the beta" Owen said. "Who's the Alpha?" Scootaloo asked. "You're looking at him, kid" Owen said and Scootaloo smiled.

"Fascinating" Twilight said and everypony looked at each Ponyraptor in awe.

* * *

Later, Claire arrived at a truck. She opened the door to the back with her magic and the Mane 13 were behind her.

It was an empty space, perfect for all of them to fit in. "See, totally safe" Claire said. "Alright, get in. Come on. Get in there" Claire said and they all got in.

Leviathan was even big enough to fit in as well. "If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open that window" Claire said, pointing to a sliding window.

"Okay, put your seat belts on" Claire said. The group looked around, but there were no seat belts, or even seats.

"Okay so just, hold hooves" Claire said before closing the doors with her magic. Silence fell upon the group.

Then, Pinkie nudged Fluttershy and gestured her to hold hooves and Fluttershy did. Meanwhile, Claire walked up front.

She took off her lab coat completely since it was so hot and climbed in the driver's seat. Back in the back, the others were still silence.

A Ponyraptor roar broke the silence. "Nothing's getting in here, right?" Applebloom asked, hugging Applejack.

"Oh, don't worry, sugar cube. We'll be just fine. Tomorrow, this whole nightmare will be over and we'll be back in Equestria, safe and sound in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres. We're sisters, okay. We'll always be sisters and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what" Applejack assured.

"No matter what?" Applebloom replied. "No matter what" Applejack repeated and they hugged each other.

"I'm going to have to let Princess Celestia know what happened here. It was quite an adventure, yet a nightmare at the same time" Twilight said.

"Agreed. I think I've had enough fun and running from dinoponies for one day" Rainbow said. "Same here" Rarity said everypony else agreed.


	17. The Ponyraptors Attack

Owen was holding something rapped in cloth.

When he unwrapped it, it was revealed to be the piece of skin the Dragomonstranator clawed out with the tracking implant in it.

The Ponyraptors were all in cages, waiting to be unleashed.

Owen held the piece of skin up to the Ponyraptor's breathing holes and each one smelled it, picking up the scent of the Dragomonstranator.

The amazing thing about Ponyraptor's is their sense of smell. They can just smell something and easily pick up the scent of it. Owen also had his clicker.

Every time they got a good smell off of the piece of skin, he clicked it, moving on to the next. Back at the control room, Hoskins was with Larry, watching it all.

"Awesome" Hoskins said. Back with Owen, he was stretching. He had prepared for this moment all along.

Behind him was the black coated pony on a four wheeler and behind him was a truck, holding the troops.

Owen looked back to the black pony and the pony nodded. Owen spread his wings, getting ready.

He looked over to the catcher pony from before that almost got eaten by the Ponyraptors who managed the pig and nodded.

Then, the catcher pony nodded and pulled out the control system that opened the gates the Ponyraptors were in.

3 eerie buzzers were heard before he pressed the "OPEN" button. The doors opened and the Ponyraptors ran out, taking off.

Then, Owen took off and flew after them, with the black pony on the four wheeler and the truck holding the troops behind him.

The Ponyraptors ran through the forest, jumping and ducking over trees and rocks. They were locked on to the Dragomonstranator.

Claire was watching the whole thing from a tablet while sitting in the driver's seat of the truck with the Mane 13 in the back.

The cameras on the Ponyraptors and the vehicles showed a view of everything from their perspective.

Then, Twilight and the others peeked through the sliding window, watching it too. Meanwhile, Owen had just caught up with the Ponyraptors.

He was also as fast as them, since he had been exercising and preparing for this. Meanwhile, Claire was watching from Echo's camera, who was behind Owen.

"Your coltfriend is awesome!" Rainbow said and Claire smiled.

Back with Owen, they were still running through the forest, getting ever closer to the Dragomonstranator.

Owen looked behind him at the truck and four wheeler, and the black pony looked back to the truck. But, it was just to see if everypony was following.

They continued on. Back at the control room, Hoskins, Larry, and the mare pegasus were watching it all. Every camera's view was displayed on the screen.

"Imagine if we had these puppies in the Crystal Empire" Hoskins said.

"You recording this thing?" Hoskins asked a pony, who nodded back, while taking Larry's drink and drinking it.

Back with Owen and the Ponyraptors, they were still running through the forest, still looking for the Dragomonstranator.

But then, the black pony noticed something. "They're slowing down" he said. "They've got something" Owen said into his radio.

The Ponyraptors now were walking and Owen landed. The others also stopped. The armed ponies came out of the truck.

Everypony pulled out their guns and readied their horns, ready to fire. Meanwhile, Claire was watching it with the Mane 13 watching as well.

Then, Claire decided it. "You no what, no. You guys can't watch this" Claire said and she shut the window.

They started complaining, mainly Rainbow, Pinkie, and the CMCs. "Keep the window closed" Claire said. "Why can't we watch!?" Rainbow complained.

"It's personal business" Twilight said and Rainbow pouted.

Back with Owen and the Ponyraptors, Owen and the ponies went behind a log with their guns out and horns ready, ready to fire.

A roar was heard from within the forest and the Ponyraptors grew anxious. Then, stomping was heard followed by trees snapping.

Then, the Dragomonstranator appeared. It towered over the Ponyraptors, them being only 1/6 the size.

Then, the Dragomonstranator started doing chirps and caws. Blue, being the Beta, responded to them, as if she understood them.

"Something's wrong. They're communicating" the black pony said. "I know why they wouldn't tell us what its made of" Owen said. "Why?" the pony responded.

"That's things part Ponyraptor" Owen said. Owen was right.

Even though it doesn't show it, they added a little bit of dinopony DNA, which is how it's able to communicate with the Ponyraptors.

Then, the 5 creatures all turned towards the group, growling at them.

Back at the control room, they all saw the Ponyraptor's cameras looking at Owen and the others, but they didn't know what was going on.

"What's taking them so long. LIGHT IT UP!" Hoskins shouted into the headset to the ponies.

"ENGAGE!" a pony shouted and they immediately fired their guns and horns, causing the Dragomonstranator and Ponyraptors to run off into the forest.

Then, a pony fired a rocket launcher before the Dragomonstranator could escape. It wasn't a direct hit, but the rocket exploded under the Dragomonstranator.

The blast from the rocket was enough to knock the Dragomonstranator off its feet. The Dragomonstranator roared in pain and collapsed onto the ground.

The blast of the rocket was enough to knock a tree over and cover the blast radius in fire. Claire watched it all from the ponies' cams and gasped.

But then, the Dragomonstranator soon got back up on his feet and ran off into the forest. Owen went ahead, gun ready.

"Watch your 6. Ponyraptors got a new Alpha" Owen said and they followed the Dragomonstranator into the forest.

A roar from one of them echoed throughout the forest. Owen and the team continued on.

Then, a roar from the Dragomonstranator was heard and everypony was getting nervous. A pony walked through the forest and a black shadow ran past him.

A group of ponies walked through the forest with their guns still armed and ready to fire.

Then, a twig snapped and the pony turned right into a mouth full of teeth. Then, another pony was snatched up by a Ponyraptor.

The other ponies fired their guns, only missing it. More and more ponies were killed and eaten by the Ponyraptors. Hoskins watched in horror.

He knew his plan had failed. Now, he understood why it was a bad idea. Meanwhile, Owen was still going through the forest, his rifle out.

Then, he heard a Ponyraptor eating. He turned to see Charlie raising her head up from eating. Owen lowered his gun, since she wan't attacking.

They stared at each other for a bit, but it was interrupted by a rocket that came out of nowhere.

It exploded Charlie, a direct hit, killing and incinerating her instantly. The blast threw Owen back. He sat up and looked at where Charlie used to be in sadness.

Then, he heard Ponyraptor noises and decided to investigate. The black pony was running for his life. He went against a log as other ponies ran past him.

He looked over the log to see that the ponies took the truck and four wheeler.

He grew irritated by it for a little bit, but he knew he couldn't stay out here for long. So, he dashed for a log. He dove inside it just as Blue came.

She jumped onto the log and started clawing at it, slowly breaking in. He cleared the constant chips of wood that fell.

The pony pulled out his gun, aiming for Blue, yet he didn't want to shoot her. He screamed as she got closer to him. Then, Owen came on the scene.

He then saw Blue clawing at the log while hearing the pony's cries. "Blue" the pony said and that caught her attention as she looked in through the hole.

"Hey!" Owen shouted and Blue turned to Owen, taking her full attention off of the pony. He then whistled before he flew away.

Blue roared and chased after Owen. Meanwhile, the pony sighed in relief.

* * *

Back with Claire, she couldn't handle what just happened. "Sweet Celestia" she said to herself. "Is everypony dead?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Eeryone is fine" Claire lied, trying to comfort Applebloom. "Don't lie to her!" Applejack said, hugging Applebloom.

"She's scared! It's okay to lie when people are scared!" Claire said, raising her voice. "I want to go home" Scootaloo said.

"Oh, sweet heart. You will. I promise. Tomorrow you'll be home and Princess Celestia won't probably never trust me again" Claire said.

"Don't say that" Twilight said. "It's not your fault" Rainbow said, hugging and comforting Scootaloo.

"Yeah. It's not your fault the Dragomonstranator escaped" Fluttershy said. "It just outsmarted you is all" Pinkie said happily and everypony looked back to her.

"What? It did" Pinkie said. "Look, darling, you've been real good to us" Rarity said. "Probably better than anypony we've ever known" Starlight said, smiling.

Claire smiled back at them. Then, a thud was on the window. Everypony looked and screamed.

A pony with a bloody hoof was seen with the hoof on the window. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" the pony said.

When he removed his hoof from the window, Claire immediately started the truck. The Mane 13 went back and closed the window.

The pony from before opened the truck's back doors and started climbing in.

"THEY'RE COMING!" he said before Echo pounced on him and started shredding him. The Mane 13 screamed except Leviathan, who watched in horror.

Then, Claire slammed the gas pedal and the truck zoomed away, leaving the pony to his fait as Echo ripped him apart.

"Just hold on back there!" Claire shouted back to them. Then, out of nowhere, Delta leaped through the driver side window.

Claire screamed as Delta snapped her jaws, trying to get at Claire but then, Delta fell out and collapsed onto the road. The impact caused her camera to fall off.

Then, Echo ran passed Delta, after finishing with the other pony, after the truck, and Delta soon followed. The Mane 13 looked back as Echo closed in.

Then, a few seconds later, Delta joined her. Applejack grabbed a can of hydrogen and bucked it off the truck. But, the raptor's dodged it.

Twilight then shot a laser beam, but Echo dodged it. But then, Delta started accelerating faster than the truck. Claire saw her closing in from the side mirror.

Claire moved the truck and rammed into Delta, knocking her off her feet before she collided into a tree.

Back with the others, they were still dealing with Echo. Then, Applebloom saw an electric prod and grabbed it. The other two fillies helped her.

Echo was starting to gain up on them. "Turn it on!" Applebloom said. "We don't now how!" Scootaloo said.

Then, Sweetiebelle noticed it could only be turned on with magic. So, she used her magic and turned it on.

Echo then gained up to them and jumped onto the bed of the truck the others backed away, except the CMCs. Echo snapped her jaws at the fillies.

"Applebloom! Get back!" Applejack said. "Sweetiebelle!" Rarity said. "Scootaloo!" Rainbow said.

The 3 were about to go forward and pull their sisters back, but they were stopped by what their little sisters were doing.

With the prod now activated, the CMCs thrust the prod into Echo, causing her to let go and fall off the truck from the stunning electric shock.

The others were shocked by what just happened. Their sisters were even more shocked. "Are you guys okay?" Claire asked.

"Hey, did you see what the fillies just did?" Rainbow asked. "I can't wait to tell Princess Celestia of our adventure" Pinkie said.

"Oh, please, no! Do not tell the princess about what happened here. Ever!" Claire said. Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity hugged their sisters.

"I'm so proud of you" Applejack said to Applebloom. "That was awesome, Scoots!" Rainbow said to Scootaloo.

"I just can't tell you how proud I am of you" Rarity said to Sweetiebelle. Then, Twilight saw a familiar pegasus flying behind the truck.

"Owen!" Twilight shouted and the others followed her in shouting. They were so happy to see him and were glad that he was okay.

Then, he flew up to Claire's window. "We got to get indoors! Follow me!" Owen shouted and Claire followed. Claire was so happy to see Owen.

Then, she took out her phone with her magic and called Larry.

"Larry! We're heading your way! Call in a chopper!" Claire said and she hung up and they headed back to the main part of the park.

Meanwhile, Echo and Delta were secretly following them. But then, they were halted by the Dragomonstranator calling them.

They immediately stopped pursuit and headed into the forest towards the Dragomonstranator.


	18. The Final Battle: Part 1

Back at the lab, Henry was evacuating he lab. Every lab pony was evacuating and helping pack up. "Everything must be accounted for" he said to everypony.

"I want all back up generators online" he said to a pony. Then, he entered the secret lab. Then, he got a phone call from Hoskins.

"Where have you been?" Henry asked Hoskins into the phone as soon as he put it up to his ear.

"Change of plans. Mission took a job to the left. I'm taking everything off site" Hoskins replied.

"The embryos are safe here. They can live up to 8 weeks on the generators" Henry said.

"No, no, you, you listen. The park's going to be chapter 11 by the morning. Okay, our little side project's about to get shot in the arm. I don't want a bunch of lawyers messing around with something they don't understand. Get it? Hey, I'm gonna take that as a yes" Hoskins finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, ponies were waiting at the docks, waiting for the next ferry to come.

Many were hurt from the Pegasusodon attack, but they were recovering.

"Ladies and gentlecolts. We'd like to thank you for your patients. The next ferry we'll be leaving in 45 minutes. If you require immediate medical attention, please report to the nearest service station" the speaker said.

Back at the control room, Larry was watching the ponies from the cameras. "Is this what you had in mind?" Larry asked. But then, he got no response.

He turned around and saw that everypony was packing up. He then saw the mare pegasus. "Hey" Larry said.

"They said we needed to evacuate to the boat. You coming?" she asked. He looked to the cameras and saw Claire, Owen, and the Mane 13 in 3 of them.

He knew what he had to do. He got up. "Somepony has to stay behind" he said. He walked forward and was about to kiss her, but then, she stopped him.

"Oh, no. I-I have a coltfriend" she said, stopping Larry. "Oh, I didn't realize you guys were like together together" Larry said.

"Well, we are" she replied and she smiled at Larry. "Oh, that's good. Its just that you don't like, ever mention him" Larry said.

So, instead they hugged each other. "You gonna be okay?" she asked as she broke away. "Yeah, I'll be fine" Larry said.

"Okay, bye" she said, hurrying to the elevator. Larry waved after her. Outside, Henry was getting loaded into a helicopter with other stuff.

"Where's Hoskins!?" he asked a pony from the helicopter. "He's sending you and the assets to a secure location" the pony replied.

"But, our deal is still intact!?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be well taken care of. Let's go!" the pony said and everypony climbed into the helicopter before it took off.

* * *

Back with Claire, Owen, and the Mane 13, they had just arrived to the Plaza, Visitor's Center and Innovation Center, the main part of the park.

Claire stopped the truck, turning it off. Owen had his rifle out, ready to shoot anything. Then, the Mane 13 climbed out of the back.

"Come on, guys" Claire said and the Mane 13 followed Owen and Claire as they ran up and into the Innovation Center.

They ran all the way to the lab and when they got there, they were in for a shock. The lab was empty. "They evacuated the lab" Claire said.

Henry left the door open and the 15 decided to investigate.

They entered, seeing a screen with each species of ancient creature on it, terrariums of exotic creatures, and tubes full of different spines and backbones of creatures.

They all explored the lab, mainly the terrariums.

One had a spiky lizard, another had a chameleon that could grab bugs with its feat, another had an amphibian with a fin huge on its back, and another had a two headed snake.

Fluttershy was fascinated, yet felt bad for these creatures. Then, they were interrupted by scientists putting DNA samples in a hydrogen freezer.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked. "I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, hon" Hoskins replied, appearing. "Where's Henry?" Claire asked.

"Doctor Wu works for us" Hoskins replied. Then, Scootaloo peeked out and saw the Dragomonstranator on the computr screen.

"That's not a real ancient creature" Scootaloo said, gesturing it.

"No. It ain't, kid. But somepony's got to make sure that this company has a future. Imagine. We could genetically modify a dinopony, or any other creature, one that could be smaller, deadlier, more intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology, or even...that one, a fraction of the size. It could form a living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see, millions of years of evolution, what'd we learn? Nature is to get to..." Hoskins said, but then, he was interrupted by Delta, who jumped through the door way.

"Oh, shoot!" Hoskins cursed, caught by surprise. The others backed away. Leviathan growled at both of them, surrounding and trying to protect the group.

Owen backed up Leviathan by putting his arms around the group's front with the group behind him. "Easy" Hoskins said to Delta.

"Easy, boy. Easy!" Hoskins said, backing up into a glass wall, afraid. Delta growled at Hoskins.

"Hey, hey. We're-we're on the same side, right? Right? Easy" Hoskins said, slowly holding out his hoof.

The others watched, waiting for what was to happen next. "I'm on your side" Hoskins said, holding his hoof out completely.

But, instead of being friendly, Delta lunged forward and grabbed Hoskins hoof in her jaws. Hoskins screamed.

The others watched in horror before they left the room. The Mane 13 were grossed out, but they moved on.

Delta, meanwhile, ripped Hoskins to shreds and blood splattered on the glass wall. The others ran out of the lab.

"This way" Claire said and they went to the left. But, they were cut off by Delta who smashed through the glass on their left.

She was now done with Hoskins as she chased after the group. The group immediately ran the opposite direction.

Then, just before they ran out, Twilight clicked a button on the hologram generator. It generated a Ponylophosaurus.

The hologram roared at Delta with its frill spread wide. Delta thought it was an actual creature and roared back.

This was a temporary distraction, giving the group enough time to escape. Not knowing it was a hologram, Delta attacked it, but she went right threw.

Then, she finally realized it was a hologram. The group ran out, but Blue jumped right in front of them, roaring at them. Leviathan, in response, roared back.

Then, Delta came through the doors and roared. Delta closed in, hissing at them. Then Echo appeared and roared at them.

Leviathan knew he couldn't handle 3 of them, so he backed down. "That's how it is, huh?" Owen asked Blue, but she snarled back in response.

She walked up to Owen. The group stood behind Owen in fear. Owen dropped his rifle, showing Blue he wasn't a threat.

Then, Owen rose up his hoof and Blue growled. Then, she snapped at Owen. "Easy" Owen said calmly.

Owen slowly reached for the camera that was still on Blue's head. Blue showed her teeth, but didn't attack. "Easy" Owen said calmly again.

The group watched in fascination. Then, Owen finally reached the camera and unhooked it from her head. Everypony was speechless.

"That's it" Owen said calmly still and he smiled at Blue. It looked like she was also smiling back.

Then, a thunderous roar was heard and the Dragomonstranator appeared. He stomped forward and roared at the group.

Leviathan growled at the Dragomonstranator. Then, the Dragomonstranator spoke Ponyraptor again.

Then, Blue turned to Owen and chirped friendly growls at Owen and the group. Owen and the others smiled, knowing Blue was on their side.

Then, Blue turned back to the Dragomonstranator and roared at it.

The Dragomonstranator let out a thunderous roar back and swiped Blue with his powerful claws, knocking her aside.

She slammed into the wall, knocking her unconscious. The Dragomonstranator turned back to the group.

Echo and Delta, after seeing what happened to their sister, also came back on the group's side and roared at the Dragomonstranator.

Leviathan also joined in, letting out a thunderous roar, too. Then, Owen whistled, telling them to attack, and they did.

Echo and Delta jumped up onto the Dragomonstranator and started clawing at it with their 4 switch blade toe claws.

Leviathan started attacking the Dragomonstranator's back legs, since their wasn't enough room for him to climb on it.

The Dragomonstranator roared in irritation. He tried to get Delta and Echo off his back while kicking Leviathan, but Leviathan dodged his kicks.

The Dragomonstranator swung around in circles at the same time, his tail smashing anything in its path.

The group ran into a building, while Twilight, Starlight, Owen, Spike, and Leviathan stayed out to fight.

Owen fired his rifle, while Twilight and Starlight fired laser beams and Spike used fireballs.

Owen ran out of ammo in his gun and hid behind a structure that looked like it was made of amber to reload.

Then, the Dragomonstranator managed to throw Echo off. Meanwhile, the group was hiding in the building, sheltering from the battle.

Then, the CMCs realized something. They knew the Ponyraptors and Leviathan couldn't take down that monster by themselves. They needed more help.

"We need more" Applebloom said. "More what?" Claire and the others asked, confused. "Teeth" Scootaloo said. "We need more teeth" Sweetiebelle said.

Then, Claire new exactly what they meant, but the others were still confused. Then, she went over to a med kit and grabbed a flare and walky-talky.

"Okay. So, everypony, just wait here. It's gonna be fine" Claire said and they all agreed. Then, she ran towards a section of the park.

Owen, Twilight, Starlight, and Spike saw her run. "Claire! Where are you going!?" Twilight shouted after her, but she didn't respond.

Then, Twilight went after Claire. "Twilight!" Spike shouted.

"I'll be back! I'm just going to check on Claire. She may need help!" Twilight said and she flew after Claire. Starlight then went to Spike.

"Don't worry, Spike. She'll be back" Starlight said and Spike agreed. Then, they went back to firing at the Dragomonstranator.

Echo recovered from being thrown by the Dragomonstranator. She ran around and jumped up onto it and Owen continued firing.

Leviathan was still biting at his heels, but then, the Dragomonstranator swatted Leviathan with his tail, launching him into a wall.

Leviathan growled in pain and slowly got up, recovering from the impact.

Then, the Dragomonstranator reached around with his flexible, long neck and grabbed Echo. Then, he threw her onto a grill.

The impact of her onto the grill caused it to start up and incinerate Echo, killing her instantly. Owen's eyes widened to the sight.

Then, he ducked and ran as the Dragomonstranator's tail smashed the fake amber structure.

Then, the Dragomonstranator clamped his jaws on Delta, crushing and killing her. Then, he threw her off to the side. Then, he ran into the room with the others.

He held up his hoof, gesturing for them to be quiet. Then, Pinkie came up with the idea. She grabbed Trixie. "You ready Trixie?" Pinkie asked.

Trixie smirked and nodded. Then, she ran out and aimed Trixie at the Dragomonstranator. The others watched. Owen tried to stop them, but it was too late.

"You wanna play rough? Okay" Pinkie shouted to the Dragomonstranator. The Dragomonstranator looked at Pinkie in confusion.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Pinkie shouted and she pumped Trixie's tail, causing her to fire out tons of laser beams like a machine gun.

This was enough to drive the Dragomonstranator back. He roared in irritation. Then, Trixie stopped firing. Pinkie looked at Trixie.

Her horn was fried and she was exhausted. Then, Pinkie looked back to the Dragomonstranator, who was now closing in on her.

When his mouth was inches away from them, Trixie looked up and they both smiled nervously. "Hi" Trixie said nervously.

He then let out a thunderous roar in their faces, the wind blowing their faces and mane back.

When he was done, they screamed and he was about to eat them up, when suddenly, Leviathan lunged onto the Dragomonstranator's back.

The Dragomonstranator was now fueled with anger. Leviathan clawed at it and then climbed up to the base of its neck and bit down hard.

The Dragomonstranator roared in pain.

Then, he reached around and was about to snatch up Leviathan, but then, Leviathan smacked its head with his powerful tail.

The Dragomonstranator roared in pain again. Now, he was fueled with rage. He reached around again and this, time, snatched up Leviathan.

Leviathan struggled to break free, but he couldn't. Then, the Dragomonstranator threw Leviathan hard against the wall, knocking him out.

Then, he turned back to Pinkie and Trixie, but they were gone. Owen managed to pull them in just after Leviathan attacked.

The group was now quiet as can be, hoping that the Dragomonstranator wouldn't here them. But, they forgot about his sense of smell and how smart he was.

Then, they watched as the Dragomonstranator's mouth came around the corner. His shadow went over them as their eyes widened.

Then, when he saw them, he roared and tried to snatch them, but luckily, the space was too small for his head to fit into. As he tried, they screamed in terror.

Then, his claw burst through the wall, knuckle first. As to remind you, the Dragomonstranator walks on his knuckles with his front limbs.

They all backed up, screaming still. Luckily, they were far enough back where they couldn't reach them with his long, sharp claws.

Now, they wanted Twilight and Claire to hurry up.


	19. The Final Battle: Part 2

Meanwhile, Claire was running through the place that held all the ancient creatures paddocks. Then, Twilight caught up with her.

"Claire!" Twilight shouted. Then, Claire stopped and turned to Twilight. "Why were you running off?" Twilight asked. "I'm getting help" Claire replied.

"From who?" Twilight asked. "Come on!" Claire said and they continued on. Then, Claire pulled out the walky-talky with her magic and called Larry.

"Larry! Are you still there?" Claire asked into the walky talky. Back at the control room, Larry was still there, as he promised to stay behind.

He picked up the phone. "Hey! Where are you!?" Larry asked. "I need you to open paddock 9" Claire said.

"Paddock 9?" he asked, then he pulled up a screen of Paddock 9. At the bottom was the open button. "Are you kidding!?" Larry asked.

Twilight and Claire arrived at Paddock 9's door. Then, they heard a roar from the Dragomonstranator. "I think we should hurry" Twilight said.

"Dang it, Larry! Be a stallion and do something for once in your life!" Claire said into the walky talky while looking at a security camera.

"Why do you have to make it personal?" Larry asked. He stood up and hesitated for a moment. Then, he clicked the button and the paddock slowly opened.

It made eerie buzzing sounds as it opened. Then, Claire threw away the walky talky and took out the flare, turning it on and holding it with her magic.

"What's that flare for?" Twilight asked. "You'll see" Claire said. Then, the paddock fully opened and stomping was heard.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Twilight said. Then, a growl was heard and a Ponysaurus Rex came out of the darkness.

Twilight's eyes widened at the sight of how huge it was. It looked exactly like a pony, just 5 times bigger.

Only difference was it had 3 claws on its feet instead of hooves, a dinosaur tail, dinosaur eyes, sharp teeth and a scaly fur coat.

The similar thing was its base was that of a pony, it had a mane, and t had a pony's tail on the end of its actual dinosaur tail.

Twilight was fascinated, yet frightened by it and its appearance. It was mostly attracted to the flare. That's why Claire brought it.

Claire nodded and started running. Twilight followed her with the P-Rex chasing after them. It then let out a thunderous roar at them.

* * *

Back with the others, the Dragomonstranator was still attacking them. It reached its claw in again and got a hold of Applejack's tail.

"Applejack!" the group shouted and the engaged in a tug of war match. Applejack started bucking its claws.

The Dragomonstranator roared in pain and tried to pull free, but he couldn't. Then, Rainbow noticed that its claw was stuck on Applejack's tail band.

"It's stuck on her tail band!" Rainbow said and her and Starlight started freeing her tail. Then, the band snapped and the claw went back.

Everypony sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Twilight and Claire were still running with the P-Rex on their tails.

Then, they reached the Dragomonstranator and the others. She threw the flare at the Dragomonstranator and he noticed it.

He turned to see where it came from but, as soon as he did, the P-Rex burst through a Sponosaurus skeleton.

The burst caused Twilight and Claire to jump and collapse to the ground.

The P-Rex then let out a thunderous roar at the Dragomonstranator and the Dragomonstranator did the same back, taking his attention fully off the group.

Now, he was totally focused on the P-Rex. They were spread apart yet face to face to each other. The Dragomonstranator let out another roar at the P-Rex.

They were both practically the same size, the Dragomonstranator just being taller. Claire and Twilight looked up to the P-Rex, then over to the group.

The group looked back to Claire and Twilight, then to the P-Rex. The P-Rex roared at the Dragomonstranator and the Dragomonstranator did the same back.

The everypony watched as the final battle begun. Then, the P-Rex charged. The P-Rex lunging at the Dragomonstranator's neck, biting at it.

The Dragomonstranator shook him off. Then, the P-Rex shoved him down by the neck base with his head.

The P-Rex's tail then hit a lamp post, knocking it down.

The P-Rex had his jaws now on the Dragomonstranator's neck, but he eventually shook free of the P-Rex's jaws.

Then, he bit the P-Rex's neck, but the P-Rex broke free. He then, went after the P-Rex's neck again, but, the P-Rex dodged and bit him by the neck again.

Then, the Dragomonstranator's tail hit a lamp post too, knocking it down. The P-rex had a firm grip on the Dragomonstranator's neck.

He roared in irritation and pain and soon broke free. Now, the Dragomonstranator's blood lust was activated.

The P-Rex went in for another bite, but the Dragomonstranator stepped back, dodging the bite. Now, he pulled out his claws and started clawing the P-Rex.

P-Rex roared in pain before the Dragomonstranator slammed him onto the ground. Claire and Twilight crawled away behind a rock as bones flew past them.

Now, the Dragomonstranator had the upper hand.

He grabbed the P-Rex in his jaws and slammed him head first into the building hiding Owen and the Mane 11.

They backed away as the P-Rex roared and snapped his jaws. Then, when the P-Rex left the building, they looked to Claire and Twilight.

"RUN!" Twilight and Claire said at the same time. "Go! GO!" Owen said. "Come on, y'all!" Applejack said and they ran out of the building.

The P-Rex went after the Dragomonstranator again, but the Dragomonstranator pushed him down on the building, just as soon as the group ran out.

The P-Rex roared in agony. The group ran over to Twilight and Claire and got behind the rock with them. The P-Rex was over powered.

The Dragomonstranator walked over and pinned the P-Rex to the ground. There was nothing the P-Rex could do now.

The Dragomonstranator was about to deliver the final blow when, all of a sudden, a caw was heard, followed by a thunderous roar.

The Dragomonstranator looked where it came from. So did the group.

There, running towards them, was Blue and Leviathan, fully recovered from being unconscious.

Blue ran faster and let out a loud roar before jumping on the Dragomonstranator.

Then, Leviathan let out a battle roar and pounced onto the Dragomonstranator as well. It took his full attention off the P-Rex.

He reached around to grab Blue off, but Leviathan rammed his head into the Dragomonstranator, knocking his head back.

The Dragomonstranator's tail slammed into another light pole, knocking it down. He went after them again, but Leviathan and Blue dodged his attack.

The Dragomonstranator let out a roar in irritation.

Then, all of a sudden, the P-Rex was back up on his feet and, using his mouth, pushed the Dragomonstranator, slamming him into a building, dazing him while destroying the building.

Luckily, Leviathan and Blue moved out of the way just in time. Then, the P-Rex grabbed him by his head and pulled him around.

The group was following the battle through a store on the opposite side. Then, Leviathan slammed through a glass window, blocking their path.

"Are you alright, Leviathan?" Spike asked. Leviathan gave the group a thumbs up and smiled before he rejoined the battle. They all sighed in relief.

They stopped at the edge of the hall way, watching the battle from a safe distance.

Then, the Dragomonstranator went after the P-Rex again, but the P-Rex pushed the Dragomonstranator, preventing the Dragomonstranator from getting him.

Then, Leviathan, using all his body force, slammed into the Dragomonstranator and with the help of the P-Rex ramming the Dragomonstranator, the Dragomonstranator collided into another building, causing it to collapse.

Then, the P-Rex grabbed the Dragomonstranator with his jaws at the head and threw him across the street like a rag doll.

The Dragomonstranator got up and as soon as he did, Blue pounced on his face and the P-Rex slammed his neck on the Dragomonstranator's neck, then grabbed him by the neck and threw the Dragomonstranator's head aside.

The force caused Blue to let go and be thrown through the air to the side.

Then, Leviathan and the P-Rex rammed into the the Dragomonstranator together while the Dragomonstranator tried to attack again, causing the Dragomonstranator to get launched back and collide with a portion of the electric fence around the lagoon, breaking it.

Leviathan and the P-Rex backed up as the Dragomonstranator got up. They were wounded and exhausted. The P-Rex had a few scratch marks here and there.

Leviathan had scratch marks, bruises, and bite marks on him. Blue joined them and only had a bruise or two.

But the Dragomonstranator was a bloody mess. He had bite marks and claw marks all over his body.

He had now had enough.

He let out a thunderous roar at them and the 3 roared back, but then, all of a sudden, the Mosadragodile lunged out of the water, destroying the electric fence and aiming at the Dragomonstranator.

He clamped down on the Dragomonstranator's neck. The Dragomonstranator tried to escape, but it was no use. The Mosadragodile soon had a good grip.

The Dragomonstranator let out one last roar before he was dragged to a watery grave.

The Mosadragodile let out a roar in triumph as he retreated back into the depths of the lagoon. The violent reign of the Dragomonstranator...was over.

The groups eyes were widened by what just happened. A flurry of emotions were running through their heads and faces.

Then, the P-Rex turned to Blue and Leviathan. Leviathan saluted the P-Rex and Blue let out a friendly growl. The P-Rex nodded before he stomped away.

Then, Blue turned to Owen. Owen stepped forward. Blue and Owen stared at each other before Owen shook his head no. Blue growled as if she understood.

Then, she turned to Leviathan, who was watching the P-Rex walk away. Then, he turned to her. She nudged Leviathan on the side of the head like a hug.

When, she was done. Leviathan smiled at her. She nodded before she turned and ran down the street back into the jungle.

The group joined Leviathan and watched as she ran off. She then let out a roar as she ran off.

Back at the lab, Larry sighed and shut things down before he left to evacuate.


	20. Ending: Credits

A firetruck was outside a safe center. A pony with a gun walked by it and went to another and started talking with him.

Inside, everypony that went to Ancient World was here. Doctors were treating the injured and ponies were reuniting with their families.

The black pony from before was also here, a survivor from almost getting eaten by Blue, thanks to Owen. Then, unexpected visitors showed up.

It was Princess Celestia. She came looking for Twilight and her friends after she got the news of what happened. She also brought some other visitors.

She was followed by her sister Luna, then Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry, Sunburst, Sloth, Sydney, and Stargazer. Meanwhile, Claire was with the Mane 13.

She was petting Leviathan, who was resting on her lap. The other were asleep except Twilight. Then, she saw Celestia and her group.

Celestia gasped and smiled, putting her hoof over her mouth. Cadence did the same thing. Shining Armor started tearing up. Twilight did the same.

Then, Claire saw them, too. Claire started waking everyone up. Twilight ran forward and hugged Celestia, Cadence, and Shining Armor.

Shining Armor kissed her on the forehead. They were all crying happy tears. Then, Flurry interrupted and Twilight hugged Flurry.

Rainbow flew forward and hugged Stargazer, since they were best friends. Starlight ran forward and hugged Sunburst.

Then, Sloth ran forward and hugged Leviathan tight around the snout. When Sloth let go, Sydney patted him on the side of the face.

Leviathan then licked her on the side of the face. Then she hugged him on the snout, too.

Then, Leviathan returned it by wrapping around them both and hugging them with his neck. Back with Celestia, Celestia then went to Claire.

"How can I ever thank you!?" Celestia asked. "You don't need to, princess. I was very honored to watch over Twilight" Claire said. Celestia smiled.

"I knew I could count on you" Celestia said. Then, they both engaged in a hug. Then, Celestia went back to Twilight.

Claire watched as they all engaged into a group hug. Then, Claire saw Owen and in no time, Owen saw her. They then walked up to each other and met.

"So, what do we do now?" Claire asked.

"Probably stick together...for survival" Owen replied and they both were about to head out when Twilight stopped them.

"Claire! Owen!" They both turned to Twilight and the others.

"I just want to say how grateful I am for you guys watching over me and my friends. So, thank you" Twilight said, smiling at them.

"Ah, no problem" Owen said. "The pleasures ours" Claire said, smiling. Then, Twilight, Claire, Owen, and the others engaged in a massive group hug.

* * *

Back on the island, the Ponysaurus Rex walked up onto the helipad platform to the edge of it.

He viewed over his new found kingdom before he let out a thunderous roar that echoed across it, letting the island and its residents know that he is now the king of the island.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Twilight and her friends, along with Owen and Claire, went back to Equestria.**

 **They went about their normal lives, but that event will always rest in the back of their minds.**

 **Owen and Claire settle down in Ponyville, where Twilight and her friends can visit them anytime.**

 **On their next adventure, they'll go back to the island and save the ancient creatures when the island's main mountain will become an active volcano.**

 **But, they'll soon find a dark secret and meet a new genetic monster, even deadlier then the Dragomonstranator.**

 **Be prepared for My Little Pony: Ancient World: Fallen Kingdom.**

* * *

 **CREDITS**

Based on the show, My Little Pony, by

 **LAUREN FAUST**

and Jurassic World by

 **UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND STEVEN SPIELBERG**

 **CAST**

Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong

Spike: Cathy Weseluck

Owen Grady: Chris Pratt

Claire Dearling: Bryce Dallas Howard

Rainbow Dash/Applejack: Ashleigh Ball

Fluttershy/Pinkie: Andrea Libman

Rarity/Princess Luna/Flurry Heart: Tabitha St. Germain

Starlight: Kelly Sheridan

Trixie: Kathleen Barr

Princess Celestia: Nicole Oliver

Princess Cadence: Britt McKllip

Shining Armor: Andrew Francis

Applebloom: Michelle Creber

Sweetiebelle: Claire Corlett

Scootaloo: Madeleine Peters

Stargazer: Jennifer Lopez

Sloth: Bill Farmer

Sydney: Jessie J

Simon Masrani: Irfan Khan

Henry Wu: B.D. Wong

Vic Hoskins: Vincent D'Onofrio

Larry: Jake Johnson

Mare Pegasus (Vivian): Lauren Lapkus

Black Coated Pony (Barry): Omar Sy

Zara: Katie McGrath

Additional Voices: Jimmy Fallon, Courtney James Clarke, Colby Bootheman, Matty Cardarople, Michael Papajohn, Isaac Keys, Patrick Crowley, Bonnie Wild, and Brad Bird

* * *

 **Author's Note: My Little Pony: Ancient World: Fallen Kingdom won't come out until after Christmas.**

 **Reason is I don't have Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom on DVD. So, I'm waiting till Christmas to get it.**

 **Until then, look forward to chapters for My Little Pony: Prehistoric Pals. That's all for now :)**


End file.
